L'Oeil du Monde
by Alex Duvicor
Summary: It's in french!It's a story postAoD. Please, review!
1. Default Chapter

**Tomb Raider : L'Oeil du Monde **

**Chapitre 1**

_Ma chère Lara,__  
__Je vous remercie grandement d'avoir mis fin aux activités de Pieter Von Eckhardt pour ramener les Nephilims à la vie. Ils auraient été une grande menace… pour moi.__  
__Avec la certitude que nous nous reverrons dans de mauvaises conditions, bien à vous.__  
__N._

- Une bien mystérieuse lettre, Miss Croft, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Winston, son majordome.  
- Oui, répondit celle-ci d'un air distrait, en observant non pas la lettre, mais l'arme Chirugaï de Kurtis, le mystérieux jeune homme qui l'avait aidé, ou plutôt l'inverse, elle qui l'avait aidé à vaincre l'Alchimiste Noir, que combattait depuis bien longtemps le Lux Veritatis dont Kurtis était le dernier membre. Mais, il avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une mare de sang et son « boomerang », tout aussi étrange que son propriétaire. Etait-il mort ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle en doutait. A Prague, l'arme une fois ramassée, avait réagi comme une note d'espoir sur le destin de Kurtis.  
Laissant Winston dans le bureau, elle se dirigea vers sa salle aux trésors, cachée par une porte coulissante, invisible à l'œil inattentif, pour y ranger l'arme de celui qui fut un de ses rares amis. Comme à son habitude, elle fit le tour de la pièce en regardant ses trophées, symboles d'épreuves difficiles : la dague de Xian, les fragments du Scion des Atlantes, les statuettes sculptées dans un météorite, l'Iris… l'Iris, sa toute première découverte, lorsque Werner Von Croy était son mentor… Werner, à cette pensée, elle eut un sanglot ; malgré l'épisode de l'Egypte, dont elle gardait encore de profondes cicatrices mentales, elle lui avait pardonné après l'enterrement de ce dernier. Innocentée du crime, Lara put avoir connaissance du testament, n'ayant aucune famille, Von Croy lui léguait tout ce qu'il possédait : son industrie VCI, son appartement de Paris, celui de Londres et de Vienne, sa ville natale, ses livres… bref tout. Au testament, était jointe une lettre manuscrite où Werner s'excusait pour tout, sa haine envers elle suite au Cambodge, et le tragique épisode égyptien. Il y disait aussi qu'il était fier d'elle pour ce qu'elle faisait, pour ce qu'elle était. Cette lettre l'avait particulièrement touché. Si elle avait su tout cela avant sa mort, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il ne le serait pas, mais il était trop tard. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si froide envers lui ces dernières années.  
Ne pouvant s'occuper de VCI, Lara dut chercher quelqu'un pour la suppléer et continuer les recherches établies par Werner et son équipe scientifique.  
Elle referma la salle et regagna le bureau. Winston était parti, sans doute pour vaquer à ses occupations. Tant mieux, elle voulait être seule. Elle prit sur un meuble le journal de route de Werner que lui avait confiée Margot Carvier, une amie de Von Croy et une des dernières victimes du Monstrum, ou plutôt d'Eckhardt. Les dernières pages lui avaient été très utiles pour retrouver les peintures d'Obscura ; les recherches et croquis, parfois sur les Nephilims, tout y était… mais en tournant les pages, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : des notes sur l'Iris. C'était impossible. Le carnet que Werner avait consacré à l'Iris avait disparu en 1984, lorsqu'il était suspendu par sa jambe à la plateforme, il était tombé de sa poche et s'était retrouvé au fond d'un petit lac. Qu'est-ce que ces recherches faisaient dans son dernier carnet de route ? En feuilletant le carnet, elle eut sa réponse par une phrase écrite par Werner :  
L'exemplaire que possède Lara n'est pas UNIQUE. Il n'est qu'UNE MOITIE d'un objet au pouvoir immense. Quel doit être la puissance de l'artefact complet quand on sait ce qu'une moitié sait faire.  
Mais que savait faire l'Iris à part tourner éternellement sur lui-même ? Elle se rappela alors que l'Iris lui avait permis de se télé porter à un autre étage de VCI lorsque elle avait été le récupérer et qu'elle était poursuivie par les gardes de Von Croy. Mais à part cette utilité, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les recherches effectuées sur l'Iris.  
« Faudra faire un tour à VCI pour en savoir plus, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement je ne devrai plus passer par les conduits de ventilation. »

- Miss Croft, Miss Croft, cria Winston, venez vite. Quelqu'un desire vous voir.  
Lara sortit de son bureau et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée où elle vit un homme, grand, maigre, vêtu d'un costume noir. Il était chauve et ne bénéficiait de l'usage d'un seul œil, l'autre étant parcouru par deux cicatrices s'étendant de son front à sa joue.  
- Bonjour Miss Croft, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'un ton calme et posé, mais contrairement à son aspect frêle, bien que son visage eut un aspect plus féroce que le reste de son corps, sa voix était assez grave.  
- Moi de même, Monsieur,… euh Monsieur ?  
- Rouzic, Luther Rouzic, je suis bibliothécaire honoraire aux archives municipales de Prague et également…  
- Oh, le coupa-t-elle, et que me vaut votre visite monsieur le bibliothécaire ?  
- Et également, reprit-il, le gardien de la Galerie des Trophées.  
- Oh, répéta-t-elle, et que me vaut votre illustre visite, alors que cette histoire est terminée pour moi ?  
- Visite de courtoisie, tout simplement. Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir enfin supprimer Eckhardt, et ainsi anéantir le Dormeur.  
- Je ne vous ai pourtant pas rencontré dans la Galerie ?  
- C'est parce que je n'y étais pas, ce qui entre nous est très rare, lui confia-t-il. Mais grâce vous je ne dois plus la garder et je vais enfin pouvoir vivre normalement.  
- Au fait, est-ce vous qui m'avez envoyé cette carte de remerciement pour avoir mis fin à la vie d'Eckhardt ?  
- Une carte ? Non, mais les personnes connaissant Eckhardt sont rares,… surtout après votre intervention, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix grave.  
- Peut-être, mais il doit en rester au moins un : un grand chauve baraqué.  
- Ah oui, Gunderson. En ce qui concerne votre carte, dit-il en l'observant de son unique œil, je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle a été rédigée par une femme.  
- Une femme ? La seule que j'ai vu c'était Boaz, et là où elle est maintenant, elle ne peut plus écrire. Était-elle la seule femme ?  
- Bonne question, la Coterie était aussi secrète que le Lux Veritatis, mais ne parlons plus d'eux, je vous en prie, ils font partis du passé.  
- Pas tous, murmura-t-elle en pensant à Kurtis.  
- Pardon ?  
- Rien, mentit-elle, il va bientôt faire nuit, j'espère que vous resterez ?  
- C'est proposé si gentiment,… et comme mon avion ne part que dans deux jours, j'accepte avec joie, dit-il en souriant, ce qui donna à son visage un aspect plus horrible.  
- Bien, alors dîner à huit heure, Winston va vous préparer la chambre d'ami au rez-de- chaussée. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire un tour dans ma bibliothèque privée.  
- Avec plaisir, vous devez avoir quelques raretés… 

La conversation s'acheva là. Au soir, ils dînèrent dans le petit salon, et Luther ne cessa de complimenter Winston pour l'excellent repas qu'il avait préparé. Plus tard, ils firent un tour dans le jardin, parlant de choses et d'autres, mais Rouzic remarqua que Lara avait la tête ailleurs :  
- Eh bien, vous pensez encore à Kurtis Trent, lacha-t-il.  
- Oui, avoua-t-elle.  
- Vous savez, j'ai connu son père, c'était un très grand ami, il m'arrive encore de penser à lui, après tout, c'est humain… surtout quand on sait comment il a été tué, dit-il en frissonnant.  
- Bonne nuit, Mr Rouzic, dit-elle subitement, pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise  
Elle s'éloigna, laissant Rouzic seul dans le jardin.  
- Ne vivez dans le passé Lara, lui cria-t-il, ce n'est pas bon. Non, ce n'est pas bon et pour personne, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Tout le monde dormait dans le manoir Croft, il y régnait un silence étrange, comme dans un tombeau. Mais aux alentours de la propriété, il y avait une certaine agitation. Cinq personnes s'étaient rassemblées à l'entrée et semblaient attendre, c'est alors qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un sixième homme arriva et annonça que le système de sécurité était coupé. Ils entrèrent alors par l'entrée principale qui ne leur offrit aucune résistance et se déployèrent dans le manoir ne faisant aucun bruit, tel des fantômes. Pourtant, quelque chose réveilla Rouzic : il sentait des présences étrangères dans le domaine. Il se concentra, et quelques instants plus tard, trois hommes sortirent du manoir en courant, effrayés. Puis deux autres firent de même. Le dernier résista, il était plus coriace. Rouzic sortit alors de sa chambre et arpenta les couloirs à la recherche du sixième homme. Il l'aperçut enfin, il était là entrain de fouiller quelque chose sur le mur, comme si il cherchait un objet rare. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait, non, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que la personne était Gunderson, avec son manteau de militaire. Luther se concentra à nouveau et comme par magie, Eckhardt venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Gunderson.  
- Alors, tu cherches quelque chose ?  
Surpris d'entendre une voix familière, Gunderson sursauta et tira un 9 mm hors de son manteau.  
- Vous ! Ici ! Mais c'est impossible !  
- Pourquoi cela ? Je suis immortel, l'aurais-tu oublié ?  
- Mais elle vous a tué, hurla-t-il.  
Eckhardt ne dit rien, mais il approcha sa main gantée vers le visage de Gunderson. Paniquant, il tira trois coups. Tous passèrent au travers, mais Eckhart ne bougea pas. Gunderson recula, trébucha sur une petite table, et parvint à s'enfuir. À ce moment, Lara arriva, essoufflée mais armes aux poings et vit Eckhardt entrain de se dissoudre dans l'air. Elle tira deux coups, mais il ne se passa rien : il avait disparu. Rouzic surgit alors du couloir.  
- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda-t-elle, haletante.  
- Qui donc ?  
- Eckhardt ! Il était là ! Je l'ai vu, je ne suis pas folle.  
- Voyons, il est mort. Mais je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas folle : c'est moi qui l'ai fait apparaître pour chasser les intrus.  
- Apparaître ! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.  
- Voyez-vous, les Lux Veritatis me surnommait 'l'Illusionniste', car j'ai le pouvoir de faire apparaître aux gens la personne qui les terrifient.  
- Mais qui peut avoir peur d'un mort que personne ne connaît ?  
- Eh bien, malgré sa fidélité envers son maître, il avait peur de finir comme Muller et Boaz. Pauvre Gunderson !  
- Que faisait-il ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas, il fouillait le mur là.  
- Il cherchait ma salle aux trésors, en conclut-elle, mais pourquoi ?  
Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-on la voler ? Qui a écrit la mystérieuse carte ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Depuis la mort de Von Croy, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et maintenant avec tout ces événements qui se produisaient chez elle, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Heureusement, le reste du séjour de Luther se passa sans problèmes. Curieuse, Lara lui demanda comment il avait fait apparaître Eckhardt, et il lui expliqua tout depuis le début : son entrée dans l'ordre du Lux Veritatis, son apprentissage avec son mentor. Il lui apprit que chaque membre de l'Ordre avait un pouvoir spécial, et il en énuméra quelques uns (télékinésie, télé transportation par la pensée,…). Il lui raconta sa mission d'espionnage de la Coterie, comment il avait infiltré le Strahov en devenant directeurs des archives, ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur l'avancée de la Coterie dans ses vaines tentatives d'entrer dans la Galerie des Trophées. Il lui parla de tout, sauf de Kurtis, sachant que c'était encore un sujet douloureux pour la jeune femme.  
Sur le peu de temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Lara et Luther devinrent de bons amis, chacun étant étonné par les connaissances de l'autre. Le moment de la séparation arriva, mais ils se promirent de se tenir au courant des évènements « étranges », ce que Lara espérait ne pas voir arriver.

Au même moment, Gunderson traversait un couloir sombre, en pensant à ce qui lui arriverait dans quelques instants : sa mission du manoir Croft avait échoué et son patron n'en serait pas ravi. Il arriva enfin face à la double porte qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant une pièce immense et somptueuse. Son patron était là, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, auprès d'un feu qui reposait dans une cheminée aux proportions de la pièce.  
- Alors ? Vous l'avez ?  
- Non, et j'en suis profondément désolé…  
- Pas autant que moi. Et vous pensez que je vais tolérer cela ?  
- Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas, supplia-t-il.  
- Qui m'en empêcherait ? Personne. Pourtant, contrairement à Eckhardt, je ne tue pas au premier échec, énonça froidement la voix. Je vais vous charger d'une autre mission : vous partez pour le Pérou dans quatre heures. Ne me décevez pas une seconde fois, c'est compris ?  
- Je ne vous décevrai plus Madame, c'est promis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lara Croft avançait péniblement, essoufflée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir ; heureusement, la lumière du jour lui parvenait du fond du couloir. Elle marcha un peu, et soudain une ombre se dessina dans l'ouverture : Werner Von Croy. Le sol commença alors à trembler.  
- Vite ma chère, avant que tout ne s'écroule, lui cria-t-il.  
Lara s'appuya contre le mur, méfiante :  
- C'est vous Werner ? Vous n'êtes plus Seth ?  
- Nein, Nein, pas le temps, Lara, cria-t-il alors que les dalles se soulevaient dangereusement.  
Elle se mit à courir, mais ses jambes la faisaient souffrir. Le sol s'effondra totalement et elle parvint à s'agripper de justesse, elle leva la tête.  
- Votre main, Lara, donnez moi votre main.  
- Quelle joie de vous revoir Werner, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Ma main, attrapez ma main, je vais vous sortir de là.  
Il se baissa avec douleur, sa jambe le faisant toujours souffrir. Ce fut alors le plafond qui se mit à tomber. Lara vit Werner s'éloigner, une expression de terreur sur le visage, et lâcha prise. Elle tomba dans les ténèbres… et se réveilla en sursaut.  
Il était six heure du matin et elle mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle se rappela son cauchemar et eut des sueurs froides. Ce cauchemar la hantait depuis la mort de Von Croy. Elle se sentait coupable : pourquoi avait-elle hésité à le rejoindre immédiatement ? Une fois sortie, ils se seraient certainement réconciliés, et au lieu de cela, leur relation avait empiré… Putaï, la shamane de la tribu qui l'avait recueilli en Egypte, lui avait appris à apaiser ses démons intérieurs, mais depuis un certain temps, c'était devenu très difficile.

Lara essaya de chasser ces obscures pensées, mais une autre en prit la place : Gunderson. La veille, après le départ de Rouzic, elle avait énormément réfléchi et en était arrivée à une conclusion logique : Gunderson cherchait sa salle secrète, donc un objet rare, et comme il avait échoué, il allait sûrement envoyé une seconde équipe. Mais cette fois, Luther ne serait pas là pour les effrayer, c'est pourquoi la veille, elle avait contactée son suppléant de VCI, un as de l'informatique, et un très bon ami, qui l'avait d'ailleurs aider à récupérer l'Iris : Zip. Elle lui avait demandé de venir et d'apporter du matériel spécial. En attendant, elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla (jeans délavé, T-shirt). Winston dormait encore, de ce fait, elle se prépara un petit déjeuner très simple ; d'habitude son majordome lui cuisinait des tas de choses pour qu'elle garde la forme. Elle n'osait lui dire qu'il en faisait trop, de peur qu'il en ait de la peine. Si il l'avait vu manger des corn flakes (une nourriture pour bestiaux comme il répétait sans cesse), il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de jeter le bol dans la poubelle et de lui préparer ce qu'il qualifiait de véritable petit déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé suffisamment, elle monta au grenier sans faire de bruit, et y prit de grandes caisses, qu'elle descendit dans le couloir de la salle aux trésors. Réveillé par le bruit des caisses qui glissent sur le sol, Winston sortit de sa chambre.  
- Miss Croft ! Mais que faites-vous ? Il n'est que 7 heure du matin.  
- Je prépare une surprise pour nos amis.  
- Une… une surprise ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
- Oui, je vais descendre tous les objets au sous-sol, et installer quelque chose digne des Anciens dans la salle qui sera alors vide, sans l'objet qu'ils recherchent.  
- Digne des Anciens ? j'avoue ne pas comprendre Miss.  
- Il vaut mieux que vous n'en sachiez rien, cela risque de ne pas vous plaire.  
- Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?  
- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Zip doit arriver de New York dans la journée.  
- Je vous prépare votre petit déjeuner alors?  
- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé, dit-elle en ouvrant la salle secrète.  
- Quelque chose de sain, j'ose espérer ?  
- Bien sur, mentit-elle, chocolat chaud, croissant, jus d'orange.  
- Heu, je vous rappelle que mon neveu vient me rendre visite la semaine prochaine, et…  
- Oui, oui, c'est çà, le coupa-t-elle en s'éloignant, je vais finir par le savoir, vous me le dites vingt fois par jour depuis une semaine, cela devient agaçant à la fin.

Bien qu'elle eut commencé assez tôt, Lara mit tout de même presque 3 heures, et avec l'aide de Winston (qu'elle finit par accepter à contrecoeur) pour tout descendre au sous-sol, dont l'entrée était aussi bien cachée que celle de la salle aux trésors. À midi, Lara mangea très peu, au grand agacement de Winston, et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Zip, qui ne tarda guère. Il était tel qu'elle s'en rappelait : grand, noir, séduisant, mais trop dragueur.  
- Alors ma chérie, on appelle le grand Zip à la rescousse.  
- On peut dire ça, dit-elle en souriant et en le serrant dans ses bras. Alors, ton nouveau job te plait ?  
- Ouais, j'ai dû bosser dur au début pour comprendre les recherches de ton ami, mais maintenant, ça va, on a de bonnes bases pour continuer, sauf qu'il nous manque 'Iris.  
- Tu l'auras avant de partir, mais il faut d'abord m'aider. La dernière fois, ils ont coupé le système de sécurité, alors j'en veux un supplémentaire mais indépendant du premier.  
- C'est faisable.  
- Et aussi, ajouta-t-elle, que tu installes un système audio vidéo entre le sous-sol, où sera le centre de contrôle, et la salle.  
- OK, mais viens d'abord m'assister à débarquer les caisses, bébé.  
- Oooh, encore des caisses…, dit-elle avec ironie, sans que Zip ne comprenne pourquoi, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Tu nous présentes ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'homme qui descendait du camion.  
- Lara, voici Bryce, c'est mon assistant, et le meilleur… après moi bien sûr.  
- Enchantée, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
- On peut vivre là dedans sans se perdre ? demanda-t-il en regardant le manoir.  
- Oui, et j'ai même l'électricité si cela peut vous étonner.

L'installation du piège leur prit du temps, tellement de temps, qu'elle leur offrit son hospitalité et qu'ils acceptèrent ; surtout Zip qui accepta avec joie, mais qui fut déçu de ne pouvoir dormir dans la même chambre que Lara, tandis que Bryce préféra dormir dans le camion. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt, leur avion pour New York partant à 10 heure.  
- Oh, attends, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il montait dans son camion.  
- Oui, j'arrive chercher mon baiser, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Là, tu te fais des idées, mon cher. Tu oublies d'emporter l'Iris pour les recherches.  
- Ah oui, que je suis distrait, dit-il en chargeant la caisse. On se tient au courant, hein ?

La camionnette s'éloigna, laissant Lara et ses problèmes. Elle ne lui en avait rien dit, mais elle s'était bien amusée en sa compagnie. À bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait plus autant ri depuis la mort de Werner, et maintenant que Zip était parti, elle se sentait accablée et fatiguée. Bien qu'il fut 11 heure et quart, elle retourna se coucher. Et pour une fois depuis un certain temps, elle ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Pendant ce temps, au Pérou, Gunderson et son équipe se gelaient dans les montagnes. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, et pourtant, ils avaient fouillé la tombe tant de fois, qu'ils en connaissaient chaque endroit. Au risque de se faire tuer, il se décida à contacter son patron. Il alluma l'ordinateur à transmission directe. L'écran affichait 'connexion en cours, veuillez patienter', et soudain, elle apparut au centre de l'écran.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.  
- Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance, madame, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.  
- Vous osez me déranger pour m'annoncer un échec. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?  
- Mais, je…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais Gunderson, coupa-t-elle, continuez à chercher, la relique est cachée là et je le sais.  
- Mais, elle est introuvable, peut-être quelqu'un est-il passé avant nous, avança-t-il comme hypothèse pour justifier son échec.  
- Impossible, il n'y a que Croft et moi-même qui connaissons l'emplacement de la tombe, et elle ne l'a pas pris, je peux vous le garantir. En tout cas, cherchez mieux, il doit y avoir des salles cachées que vous n'avez pas découvertes.  
- Bien madame.  
- Vous savez, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes un incapable. Je paie pour des résultats, alors ne m'appelez plus pour m'annoncer un échec. Compris ?  
- Oui madame.  
L'écran devint noir et afficha 'fin de transmission'. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, d'un bleu intense. C'était sa dernière chance, et il enragea quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas emporté de dynamite pour faire sauter quelques murs. Il allait falloir retourner à la ville, qui était à deux jours de marches, et il le sentait, le temps commençait à lui être compté. Il leva le camp, et la longue descente put débuter.

- Miss Croft, se plaigna Winston, il est presque 1 heure du matin, et cela va faire deux nuits que nous sommes dans ce sous-sol à attendre. Ils ne viendront plus, conclut-il en regardant autour d'eux l'aquarium géant, rempli de poissons exotiques, qui se trouvait sous le manoir. C'était dans cette pièce, où Lara se sentait en paix, qu'elle avait installé son petit QG.  
- Nous verrons bien, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son journal. Vous avez vu ça ? Plus de cent nourrissons ont été kidnappés dans plusieurs hôpitaux du monde. Qui peut être taré à ce point, enlever des bébés ! Les gens sont de plus en plus dérangés.  
- Miss Croft ?  
- Hum ? dit-elle en continuant à lire.  
- L'ordinateur signale une coupure du système de sécurité principal.  
- Ah ! On va enfin rigoler un peu.  
Elle pivota son siège et enclencha le système de sécurité indépendant. Les moniteurs affichèrent différentes images du couloir où se trouvait la salle secrète. Soudain, quatre hommes apparurent. Ils mirent dix bonnes minutes pour trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture, et entrèrent. Lara sourit, et alla se placer devant une caméra, située sur un écran qui montrait une vue plongeante de la salle. Elle appuya un bouton, et la porte de la salle coulissa et se referma. Ils étaient pris au piège. L'écran accroché en haut du mur du fond s'alluma. Lara Croft leur apparut.  
- Bonsoir à vous, j'espère que nous allons passer un agréable moment.  
Ils n'écoutaient pas et essayaient de rouvrir la porte.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui dirige tout de là où je suis. Et je pense que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de répondre à mes questions.  
Ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de la fixer, d'un regard défiant.  
- Bien, commençons. Que venez vous chercher ici ?  
Il y eut un long silence que Lara rompit.  
- Eh bien, ne parlez pas tous en même temps, on ne s'entend plus penser… De toute façon, vous allez me répondre, que vous le vouliez ou non. Bon, toujours rien ? Alors commençons !  
S'attendant à cette réaction, Lara avait fait installer quelques 'surprises'. Elle enclencha le premier interrupteur : aux quatre coins des murs, un gaz vert s'échappait. Ils le virent et mirent leur masque respiratoire. Après avoir attendu dix minutes, et supporté le silence du petit commando, Lara décida de passer directement au dernier piège. De l'eau commença à s'élever du sol. Des pompes avaient été installées dans l'aquarium, pour que l'eau puisse monter. Après un certain temps (de silence), l'eau atteignit un niveau critique pour les quatre hommes, et le plus grand des quatre brisa le silence.  
- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, on vous dira ce qu'on sait, mais par pitié, arrêtez l'eau !  
- Ils finissent tous par tout m'avouer, confia-t-elle à Winston.  
- Quel soulagement, soupira-t-il, au moins, nous ne devrons pas ramasser les cadavres comme la dernière fois, lorsque les hommes de mains de Bartoli sont venus réclamer vengeance, et que nous avons dû…  
- Winston, c'est bon j'ai compris. Bon, dit-elle en revenant aux commandos, que cherchez vous ?  
- Une relique en votre possession : l'Iris.  
- Quel dommage pour vous, elle a quitté ce manoir. Seconde question : pour qui travaillez-vous ?  
- Pour Marten Gunderson.  
- Merci, mais ça je le savais. Je veux savoir pour qui il travaille, qui est son patron ?  
- Lui seul le sait. Et pour tout vous dire, il ignore à quoi vont aboutir les ordres qu'il reçoit, et cela l'inquiète comme il le nous répétait souvent avant de partir…  
- De partir ? s'étonna-t-elle, que voulez vous dire ?  
- Le patron l'a envoyé en mission au Pérou.  
Lara réfléchit, puis quitta la pièce, Winston sur les talons.  
- Mais où allez-vous ?  
- Je prends quelques affaires et je saute dans le premier avion à destination du Pérou.  
- Mais… et les prisonniers ? demanda-t-il paniqué  
- Oh, débrouillez-vous, dit-elle, agacée. Laissez les partir, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine déconfite de son majordome.  
- Est-ce bien sage ?  
- Je sais ce que je fais, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, il faisait nuit. Lara Croft descendit la rampe d'embarquement, en appréciant le vent frais qui soufflait enfin sur son visage. Elle passa la douane où ses armes furent confisquées, et sortit pour chercher un taxi. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, vêtu d'une chemise ouverte dévoilant son ventre graisseux, il portait un pantalon trop court et des sandales à ses pieds. Oui, c'était bien lui : Césario Cortés, un de ses nombreux contact à travers le monde.  
- Oooh Lara ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Césario ! que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui serrant la main.  
- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des contacts, et on m'a annoncé ta venue il y a un quart d'heure.  
- Pourquoi ? tu t'attendais à me voir débarquer ?  
- Bien sur, surtout depuis que je sais qu'un groupe de personnes a payé un guide pour aller dans les montagnes, plus précisément là où tu t'es rendue il y a quelques années.  
Elle avait compris de quel lieu il parlait : le tombeau de Qualopec, un des souverains de l'Atlantide. Qu'est-ce que Gunderson pouvait bien chercher là-bas ? Elle avait pris la seule relique qui s'y trouvait, un fragment du Scion des Atlantes. Encore un mystère à ajouter à la liste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sous les yeux de Lara Croft et de Césario Cortés, la neige s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils venaient de quitter la vieille jeep de Césario, pour finir la route à pied, afin de ne pas alerter Gunderson, qui, selon les informateurs de Cortés, était revenu au tombeau il y a quelques heures. Tout en marchant dans ce lieu immaculé que Lara trouvait apaisant, elle resserra son long manteau blanc pour cacher sa tenue bleue grise pour se fondre dans le décor. Le blanc, elle y repensa soudain, c'était la couleur favorite de Werner, l'homme qui avait contribué à faire d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. La couleur de la pureté. Elle se rappela aussi leur dernier entretien, à Paris, où elle avait été si froide envers lui. Elle le regrettait à présent. Toutes ces années de conflit avec son mentor. Toutes ces années perdues. Dire que c'est sa mort qui l'avait réveillée, et qui avait également entraîné une suite d'événements dont elle avait du mal à faire face. La Coterie a-t-elle survécu à la mort d'Eckhardt et de Karel ? Et quel qu'en soit la réponse, pour qui travaille Marten Gunderson, qui est ce mystérieux employeur ? Et qu'est-il venu chercher ici ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'aucune réponse ne s'y joigne. Jamais dans toute sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi incertaine qu'en ce moment, et pas seulement de ce qui pouvait arriver… Chassant toutes ces pensées, Lara stoppa leur marche. Le camp de Gunderson était à proximité de l'entrée du tombeau, dont l'immense porte de pierre était maintenue ouverte. Elle n'aperçut que deux gardes en faction, qui ne semblaient pas se soucier de la sécurité : l'un lisait un magazine, l'autre, un peu plus loin, buvait une canette. 'Ca s'ra du gâteau', se dit-elle, un sourire au lèvre.  
- Césario, attends moi ici, je sifflerai quand tu pourras venir.

Elle contourna le camp, se faufila à l'intérieur, et repéra le premier garde. Elle le neutralisa avec un peu de chloroforme, de même que le second. Elle dut siffler trois fois avant que Césario n'arrive et l'aide à ligoter les gardes endormis.  
- Bon, c'est parti, dit-elle, toi, tu restes ici pour les surveiller, je…  
Lara ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par une explosion qui fit trembler la montagne, et tomber quelques rochers dans les alentours.  
- T'es sure de vouloir y aller ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux connaître la vérité.

Elle retira son long manteau, ajusta ses holsters et entra dans ce lieu qui lui était familier. Elle se rappela de chaque passage et arriva sans problème à la cité de Vilcabamba. Comme dans les grottes, des cadavres de loups jonchaient le sol, le froid ayant ralenti le processus de décomposition. En traversant la cité, Lara aperçut que des murs avaient été détruits à plusieurs endroits, et elle trouva des restes de dynamites. 'Mais que cherchent-ils ici ? se demanda-t-elle'. Elle poursuivit sa route et avança prudemment dans la cité et arriva aux trois portes. Elle passa machinalement par celle du milieu. Les faux qui devaient se balancer étaient bloquées et elle remarqua le corps tranché en deux d'un des membres de l'équipe de Gunderson. Elle s'arrêta au bout du couloir, où se trouvait le seul passage pour accéder à la pièce suivante : un accès aquatique. Elle s'agenouilla, trempa sa main dans l'eau et frissonna. Toujours aussi froide. Elle prit sa respiration et plongea. C'est comme si elle recevait une gifle de plein fouet. Elle nagea le plus rapidement possible, et sortit. Lara vit alors une dizaine de combinaison de plongée. 'Plus nombreux et mieux équipés que moi, pensa-t-elle, cela ne me pose aucun problème.' Dans cette pièce aussi, des pans de murs reposaient sur le sol. Lara se dirigea vers la seule porte et vit l'idole d'or, toujours placé sur son socle. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit : 'Et si je les enfermais ?' Comme pour répondre à son idée, une explosion retentit. 'Non, mauvaise idée, il lui suffirait de faire sauter la porte.'

Lara Croft se résigna à poursuivre sa route. Elle descendit prudemment jusqu'au petit lac et fut étonnée de voir qu'une passerelle de fortune avait été installée. Elle traversa et se fit de plus en plus discrète, sachant que la tombe même ne lui offrirait que peu de cachettes. Elle entra dans la première salle, qui était comme dans ses souvenirs : grande, carrée, plafond en morceaux, colorée en rouge et or, et ornée de statues gigantesques. Elle entendit des voix venant de la salle où se trouvait jadis le fragment du Scion. Elle chercha à passer par l'autre passage, mais il était effondré. Elle écouta alors, cachée derrière une statue, la conversation qui parvenait à ses oreilles :  
- Alors ? s'impatienta Gunderson.  
- Rien… attendez, là, il y a un trou dans le sol… pas assez grand…  
- Mettez un bâton de dynamite.  
- Vu l'état de la pièce, nous finirions plat comme une crêpe, c'est trop risqué. Nous devrions utiliser le robot caméra.  
- Eh bien, allez-y.  
Il y eut un bruit mécanique, un écran qu'on allume et les cris de Marten qui s'énervait de la lenteur de l'opération.  
- Alors ? redemanda-t-il.  
- Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce, mais on dirait que nous sommes sur la bonne voie…  
- Une piste ?  
- Possible, regardez l'écran, on dirait qu'il y a un texte écrit sur les murs, peut-être cela indique-t-il où chercher.  
- Bien, alors filmez toute la pièce, on va retourner au camp et utiliser les bases de données du patron. Je pense qu'elle sera contente.

'Au moins, j'ai appris quelque chose sur l'identité du patron de Gunderson, c'est une femme.' Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis Gunderson et son équipe descendaient le chemin. Ils ne la virent pas. Lara Croft se précipita dans la salle et chercha le passage. Elle ne le repéra pas tout de suite, car la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le squelette du souverain légendaire, éparpillé dans la salle. 'Ils n'ont vraiment aucun respect' se dit-elle. Et à ce moment lui revint en tête une des maximes que Von Croy lui avait apprise au Cambodge, mais que lui-même ne respectait plus : 'le manque de respect et la voie royale vers la négligence'. Cela lui était arrivé en Egypte et Dieu merci, le pire avait été évité. Par contre, la plupart de ses anciens employeurs n'avaient eu aucun respect envers des objets sacrés. Ils connurent tous le même sort : la mort.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, elle commença à chercher le passage. Et elle le trouva, au pied de la colonne où se trouvait le fragment du Scion. Le passage était étroit, certes, mais suffisamment grand pour elle. Lara jeta une torche dans le trou, ce n'était pas profond. Elle se laissa alors tomber dans la petite salle. La pièce était décorée par des scènes racontant la vie du monarque défunt, et de ses deux confrères, la trahison de l'un d'eux et son exil éternel. Mais aussi du cataclysme de l'Atlantide et de sa fin. Elle aperçut enfin le passage qui l'intéressait : « …et le Scion, divisé en trois parties, fut caché dans les tombes des trois souverains, même dans celle du renégat, qui devint un sanctuaire. Et il en fut de même pour l'Oeil du Monde, un objet aussi ancien que le Scion, et peut-être plus puissant. Sous le coup de la folie, le Grand Tihocan voulut s'en servir, mais ramené à la raison par son frère le Grand Qualopec, ils décidèrent de briser l'Oeil en deux parties, et de les cacher. La première partie, dans les contrées lointaines de l'Asie, et la seconde dans le Temple Sacré, au fin fond de la vallée perdue qui… »

Le texte s'arrêtait là, le mur s'effritant. Lara Croft mit son esprit en marche et réfléchit. Elle sortit de la pièce, et trouva la solution : le temple où elle avait trouvé un rouage pour le mécanisme d'ouverture de la tombe proprement dite. Bien sur, pourquoi bâtir un temple au fond d'une jungle peuplée de dinosaures ? Pas pour cacher un simple rouage, mais un autre objet. Pourtant à l'époque, elle n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange dans le temple, à part ses gardiens préhistoriques. Elle se décida alors à y faire un tour. Une fois arrivée, elle entreprit de fouiller chaque recoin, et enfin, elle la vit. Cachée derrière la cascade et masquée par des fougères, une ouverture. Elle fit un bond et passa à travers les plantes. Le couloir était très sombre. Elle sortit sa lampe de poche et l'alluma. Le couloir s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la Terre, et Lara marcha pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver dans une salle triangulaire. Soudain, un son familier parvint à ses oreilles, un long râle. Elle se retourna et évita de justesse une sphère d'énergie rouge qui explosa juste là où elle se trouvait. Elle lâcha sa torche et dégaina ses 9 mm. A la lueur de la torche, la créature apparut. Les muscles à l'air, un visage déformé et une arme fixée sur le bras droit. Lara le reconnut, c'était un des mutants que Natla avait créé pour conquérir le monde. Connaissant leur force et leur agilité, elle ne perdit pas de temps et tira. La créature sautait dans tous les sens. Elle vida ses chargeurs et rechargea, tout en évitant les tirs du monstre. Elle tira encore deux fois, et son adversaire explosa. Elle rengaina ses armes et reprit la torche. Sans perdre de temps, elle repéra un trou au plafond et s'y hissa. Là-haut, elle eut une des surprises de sa vie : la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, était la réplique exacte de celle du Cambodge, où elle avait découvert l'Iris avec son mentor. Tout était là, du globe terrestre géant de couleur rouge, à la mise en garde de terrible châtiment. Elle vit le levier et l'actionna. Le globe cessa de tourner sur lui-même et s'ouvrit, en son centre, une plateforme avec une autre Iris. Voilà ce que Gunderson cherchait, et ce dont parlait le dernier journal de Werner… Werner, elle ne devait pas commettre la même erreur que lui, elle ne savait que trop bien les conséquences de la soif de richesse qu'il avait eu cette année-là : le globe s'était refermé sur lui. Elle réfléchit à un moyen de ne pas se faire enfermé. Elle aperçut des lianes près de la plateforme. Elle prit de l'élan, sauta et s'agrippa à une liane. Ensuite, elle se balança, tendit la main, attrapa l'Iris et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Comme au Cambodge, la salle commença à s'effondrer. Lara sauta dans la pièce triangulaire et se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans le couloir. Derrière elle, tout s'écrasait sur le sol. Arrivé au bout, elle fit un long saut, se rétablit et continua à courir ; dehors, elle vit le temple s'effondrer, et soulever un nuage de poussière. Dans sa fuite, elle croisa Gunderson qui la regardait, surpris de la voir là. Il ne réagit que tardivement et envoya ses hommes à sa poursuite. Elle était déjà loin. A l'entrée de la vallée, elle retira l'idole d'or, ce qui eut pour but de refermer la porte et de lui laisser le temps de quitter le tombeau.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à sortir et à rejoindre le camp, Lara Croft était loin sur la route, avec Césario qui s'était caché lorsque Gunderson était venu analyser les données de la salle secrète sous la tombe. Sans espoir, il envoya ses meilleurs hommes sur la route. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils l'informèrent des traces de jeep dans la neige.  
- Elle va me tuer, cette fois c'est sur, dit-il. A moins que…  
Il prit son portable et composa un numéro. Après quelques sonneries, on décrocha.  
- Mara ?... C'est Gunderson… oui je vais bien, pour l'instant… j'ai un travail à te proposer… Ma vie en dépend.

Quelques heures plus tard, un taxi jaune sillonnait les rues de New York, emmenant Lara Croft aux bâtiments de Von Croy Industries. Arrivée à destination, elle remarqua deux voitures de police, stationnant sur le parking de la société. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, elle prit sa mallette, paya sa course et entra dans le hall. Là, elle fut étonnée de voir trois policiers placer des scellés sur la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers de secours. Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta au quinzième étage, où se trouvait le bureau de la direction, occupé par son suppléant, Zip. Elle entra, et vit que ce dernier était en compagnie d'un vieil homme presque chauve, et de Bryce. Elle s'installa dans un siège confortable, sa mallette reposant sur ses genoux.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux, que fait la police ici ?  
- Eh bien, dit-il nerveusement,…en fait… nous avons… été cambriolé.  
- Cambriolé ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mais comment est-ce possible avec tous les systèmes de sécurité de ce bâtiment ?  
- Il vaut mieux que tu le voies par toi-même, dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton.  
A ce moment, un écran descendit du plafond et s'alluma. C'étaient les vidéos de surveillance. Zip sélectionna sur l'ordinateur relié à l'écran, les vidéos de l'accueil, la veille à 21 heure. Le hall était calme, le gardien assis à son bureau, et soudain, quelque chose surgit, on aurait dit un jet de lumière blanche, tellement la chose se déplaçait vite. Le gardien gisait sur le sol, mort et la porte menant aux escaliers de secours était défoncée. Lara regardait l'écran, incrédule. Zip sélectionna alors la vidéo du treizième étage. Des gardiens surveillaient l'Iris et son système de protection, quand le trait blanc surgit de nulle part traversa la pièce. Les gardiens étaient morts eux aussi, mais la chose ne bougeait plus et tenait l'Iris dans sa main droite. Semblant sentir la caméra, elle se tourna et la fixa. Lara fut stupéfaite, là sur l'écran se tenait Werner Von Croy, tout du moins en apparence, elle le vit s'approcher et il lui adressa un message : « Je suppose, ma chère élève, que vous devez être étonnée de me voir ici, moi. Et pourtant, je suis bien là, et je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient de droit, ma découverte. Pour plus d'infos, je vous attendrai dans deux jours à Las Vegas, au Casino Royal à …disons 20 heures ? Bye bye. » Il fit un signe de la main et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
- Zip, si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût.  
- Non, je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité, il n'y a aucun trucage, ça nous a étonné  
autant que toi…  
- Ce n'est pas Werner, coupa le vieil homme.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'était mon meilleur ami, nous nous connaissions depuis le collège. Je l'ai vu au retour du Cambodge, et depuis, Werner était incapable de se déplacer sans support, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ce que cette 'chose' a fait.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Lara, la créature était beaucoup trop agile et rapide, même pour moi, ce n'est pas humain, ou alors ça a pris des anabolisants en quantité énorme. Mais au moins, je pense savoir pour qui il travaille.  
- Ah bon ? Et qui ? demanda Bryce qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation.  
- Pour Gunderson, il voulait s'emparer de l'Iris chez moi, mais son patron l'a envoyé au Pérou pour récupérer ceci…, dit-elle en ouvrant sa mallette.  
- Ça alors ! s'exclamèrent les trois hommes. Incroyable !  
- Oui, une seconde Iris. Werner avait des notes la dessus dans son dernier carnet… je les aies complétées. La relique complète se nomme l'Oeil du Monde mais je ne sais pas encore à quoi elle sert. Et elle est d'origine atlante.  
- Atlante ? s'exclama le vieil homme, mais voyons, très chère, l'Atlantide est un mythe.  
- Je m'y suis pourtant rendue en 96 et …  
- Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous ? demanda Zip pour ramener la conversation vers le sujet le plus urgent.  
- Oui, mais en attendant, il faudra cacher la seconde Iris en lieu sûr, ce qui sera difficile.  
- Eh bien, dit le vieil homme, il y a peut-être un moyen… Suivez moi !

Le lendemain, au soir, Lara était dans l'état du Nevada, à Las Vegas. L'heure de son rendez- vous approchait. Depuis une demi heure, elle était dans le casino, passant entre les tables de jeu, les machines à sous, observant des inconnus perdants leurs économies et plus rarement, gagnants le jackpot. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les gens pouvaient devenir accro à ces jeux qui engloutissaient leur fortune. Elle passa à côté d'une table de Black Jack, et c'est là que tout commença : entendant des cris de surprises dans son dos, elle se retourna et vit quelque chose plonger dans sa direction : la créature à l'aspect de Von Croy. Il tomba devant elle et la poussa avec une telle force, qu'elle atterrit sur une table qui se brisa sous la force de l'impact. Elle se releva et alla se cacher derrière une machine à sous, elle tira son Desert Eagle, caché dans sa veste en jeans. Elle risqua un coup d'œil, tout le monde s'était enfui. Avançant prudemment, elle cherchait le faux Werner.  
- Sortez de là, sortez, qui que vous soyez !  
- Voyons Lara, tu me déçois, répondit une voix, tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
- Ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous semblez être, dit-elle en se rapprochant de la voix. Werner est mort.  
- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez, dit la voix, soudainement beaucoup plus proche.  
Lara Croft se retourna, et vit un projectile fondre vers elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Assis au volant d'une des voitures noires du laboratoire du crime, Warrick Brown roulait à toute allure. Sur le siège passager, Catherine Willows venait de raccrocher son portable. Elle secoua ses boucles blond vénitien, d'un air agacée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Warrick.  
- Une bagarre qui a mal tourné au Casino Royal. Personne n'ose rentrer depuis qu'elle a éclaté et elle vient de se terminer, mais les protagonistes ne sont toujours pas sortis, alors on fait appel à nous, parce qu'ils craignent le pire.  
- En conclusion, on vient de prendre notre service, et il commence mal.  
- Exactement, quand les gens arrêteront enfin de se tirer dessus, qu'on puisse avoir une nuit calme.  
- Je te signale que c'est parce qu'ils se tirent dessus qu'on est pas au chômage.  
- Mouais, dit-elle un peu choquée par la manière dont il lui présentait la vérité, si au moins ils prenaient des vacances de temps en temps.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au casino, une dizaine de policier attendait à l'entrée. Warrick se gara, et la voiture à peine arrêtée, Catherine sortit ouvrir le coffre et en tira sa mallette métallisée. Brown la rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent vers le capitaine Jim Brass qui les attendait.  
- Nouvelle coiffure, Cath ?  
- Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte, dit elle en se retournant pour regarder Warrick qui semblait soudainement passionné par ses chaussures, ma journée n'est pas perdue. On peut entrer ?  
- Je pense que oui, cela fait un bout de temps qu'il fait calme à l'intérieur, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mes gars gardent toutes les sorties et ils n'ont vu personne sortir donc…  
- Ils sont encore dedans, termina Brown.  
Ils entrèrent et furent surpris par le désastre qui régnait : presque tout avait été détruit, le sol était jonché de débris de toute sorte, morceaux de table, pièce mécanique d'une quelconque machine…  
- Eh bien, fit Catherine, ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte. Je suppose qu'on va trouver plusieurs cadavres… Je vois déjà les titres dans la presse de demain : 'Carnage au casino', ou 'Massacre pour un jeu d'argent', ou encore 'Un perdant mécontent a explosé de colère'.  
Ils avancèrent dans les débris, et aperçurent deux corps allongés dans une immense flaque de sang : un homme et une femme. Un des hommes de Jim Brass arriva, et à la vue des corps, repartit en courant, sans doute pour rendre son dernier repas.  
- Cela ne va être facile, avec tout ce sang.  
- Heureusement, dit Warrick en pointant le plafond, il y a des caméras de surveillance, cela va grandement nous faciliter la tâche.  
Catherine ouvrit sa mallette et commença à faire des prélèvements. Un officier arriva et leur annonça qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres corps.  
- Mais comment c'est possible ! s'écria Warrick. Ils ne sont quand même pas morts en même temps, il devait sans doute y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, raisonna-t-il. D'ailleurs, regarde Cath, seule la femme à une arme.  
- Oui, mais as-tu remarqué le truc au bras de l'homme ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil.  
À ce moment, la jeune femme baignant dans le sang cracha.  
- Warrick, appelle une ambulance, la femme n'est pas morte.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, une infirmière avançait un plateau dans les mains. Elle avait les yeux bleus, et des cheveux auburn, elle était très belle, mais n'avait pas l'air commode. Elle entra dans la chambre numéro 143, s'approcha du lit, déposa son plateau et regarda la femme. Sa chevelure brune était très longue. Elle avait les bras étendus le long du corps, des capteurs sur le bout de certains doigts.  
- Qui aurait cru, dit l'infirmière avec un accent russe, que la grande aventurière que vous êtes, allait mourir dans lit d'hôpital.  
Tout en parlant à une personne qui ne pouvait lui répondre, elle prit une seringue contenant un poison violent et l'approcha de la femme. Un téléphone portable sonna. L'infirmière le sortit de sa blouse et décrocha.  
- Marten ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'allais la supprimer comme prévu.  
- Il ne faut pas, la boss pense qu'elle peut encore être utile.  
- C'est comme tu veux, après tout, j'ai déjà reçu mon chèque et il est encaissé. Payer pour ne pas faire la mission, dommage que ça ne m'arrive pas plus souvent.  
- C'est ça Mara, fout-toi de ma gueule… Elle a une autre mission pour toi. Pour le même tarif. Rends toi au point de rendez-vous comme prévu initialement.  
- Avec plaisir, dit-elle simplement, et elle raccrocha.

Pendant ce temps, à la morgue, le Dr Robbins était penché sur le cadavre de l'homme. Grissom, le chef de l'équipe de nuit, entra dans la salle, vêtu d'une blouse bleue et de gants en plastiques. Il se dirigea vers le médecin légiste, tout en observant le corps de la victime.  
- Ce client m'a l'air bizarre, dit-il enfin.  
- Et pas qu'en apparence, ajouta Robbins. Venez voir ses radios.  
A l'aide de sa béquille, il traversa la pièce et montra les radios à Grissom.  
- Regardez, même intérieurement cet homme est étrange, il n'a que cinq côtes.  
- C'est impossible ! Personne n'a cinq côtes, on n'a jamais vu cela.  
- Et ce n'est pas tout, dit-il en montrant une seconde radio. Regardez ce que cache son  
visage…  
Grissom regarda et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Sous le visage humain, il y avait comme un vide entre la peau et le crâne, qui était petit est allongé. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.  
- Regardez sa mâchoire, elle est beaucoup trop large…  
- Oui, et il y a aussi beaucoup trop de dents. De plus elles sont petites et très pointues. A quoi avons-nous à faire Doc. ?  
- Eh bien, je dois avouer que cela dépasse mes compétences, j'ai déjà vu des corps déformés extérieurement, mais intérieurement, jamais.  
- Et cette protubérance au bras gauche ?  
- Aussi bizarre que le reste, répondit-il en cherchant la bonne radio. Cela fait parti de son corps. Regardez, on voit que c'est un os, ou je ne sais quoi, mais c'es relié aux os de son bras, et on ne voit pas de séparation, c'est comme si il était né avec.  
- Et l'A.D.N. ?  
- J'ai donné des échantillons à Greg. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai les résultats.  
Le portable de Grissom sonna.  
- Gil Grissom, j'écoute… ça va… j'arrive tout de suite. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Robbins : La jeune femme est sorti du coma.

Lara était dans le lit en train de manger son repas, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes. Une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux bouclés et habillé chiquement, un homme, les cheveux coiffé en brosse et une stature impressionnante, il était vêtu d'un costume marron et un autre homme, les cheveux courts, de petites lunettes, portait une veste du CSI. L'homme au costume marron s'avança vers elle.  
- Mademoiselle, je suis le sergent O'Riley, et voici les inspecteurs de la criminalistique Catherine Willows et Gil Grissom. Nous venons vous interroger pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au casino.  
- Quoi ? Ecoutez, je suis encore un peu dans les vapes, mes souvenirs ne sont plus très clairs.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Catherine tout en s'asseyant à côté du lit, les caméras de surveillance combleront vos trous de mémoire. Vous vous sentez mieux ?  
- Oui, merci, je me porte comme un charme, répondit-elle en se relevant un peu.  
- Connaissez-vous la personne avec qui vous vous êtes battue ? demanda directement Grissom.  
- À un moment j'ai cru le reconnaître, mais non, je n'ai jamais vu cette 'chose'.  
- Cette… chose ? intervint Grissom. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
- Eh bien, cette 'personne', dit-elle en accentuant sur ce mot, doit avoir plus ou moins cinquante-cinq, soixante ans, et comme vous le verrez sur les vidéos, jamais une personne de cet âge ne fait des bonds de trois mètre de haut. Même un ancien athlète.  
- Comment a commencé ce combat ? Qui a attaqué le premier ? demanda Willows.  
- Eh bien, il m'a poussé avec une force incroyable sur une table de Black Jack et…  
- Vous avez dégainé cette arme, finit Grissom en déposant une photo du Desert Eagle sur le lit.  
- Oui, et j'aimerai bien la récupérer, fit elle en souriant.  
- Ce ne sera pas possible pour le moment Miss, c'est une pièce à conviction dans cette affaire de meurtre.  
- Je me suis simplement défendue, dit-elle indignée.  
- Peut-être, répondit Grissom en la regardant comme si il essayait de voir à travers elle, mais il y a eu un mort, alors il y a une enquête.  
Grissom fit un signe à O'Riley pour lui dire qu'il en avait finit pour le moment.  
- Miss Croft, vous devrez passer à nos bureaux pour terminer ce petit interrogatoire, annonça O'Riley.  
Ils partirent, laissant Lara seule, qui se demandait dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourrée.

Gil Grissom traversait un couloir vitré pour rejoindre son bureau, quand il fut rattrapé par Greg Sanders, qui travaillait dans le laboratoire. Comme toujours, Grissom se demanda si le jeune homme s'était coiffé avec un pétard. Il vit également qu'il tenait des papiers à la main.  
- Oui, Greg ?  
- J'ai les résultats de l'A.D.N., Robbins m'a dit de vous les donner, il vient de rentrer chez lui.  
- On n'a pas tous cette chance, fit Willows en surgissant du couloir.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ? répondit Greg.  
- Ces résultats. Vous comptez nous les donner ?  
- Euh oui, excusez moi, dit-il en lui donnant les feuilles. On peut dire que ce gus est plus qu'étrange, regardez bien les analyses.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Catherine en montrant une ligne sur la feuille.  
- C'est une anomalie ! fit Greg tout en souriant. Ce gars n'est pas tout à fait humain…  
- Oui, on le sait, on a vu les radios.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, j'ai analysé un échantillon de peau, et j'ai réussi à lui donner un âge approximatif. Alors, devinez.  
- Greg je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec nous, on perd notre temps, fit remarquer Grissom.  
- Vous n'êtes pas drôles. Eh bien, dit-il en voyant son patron froncer les sourcils, il n'a pas plus d'un an et demi.  
- Tu te fous de nous ? s'exclama Willows. C'est impossible.  
- De plus, continua-t-il comme si il n'avait rien entendu, j'ai fait une recherche dans les fichiers, pour trouver qui cela pouvait être, en supprimant l'anomalie qui s'est rajoutée à l'A.D.N. . Et notre gagnant est Werner Von Croy !  
- Von Croy ? s'étonna Grissom. Tu t'es sûrement trompé, Greg. J'ai fait des recherches sur notre Lara Croft, elle a été accusée de meurtre il y a plus ou moins un mois, à Paris, sur la personne de Werner Von Croy. Elle a été innocentée, et lui, enterré.  
- Griss, elle sait quelque chose, rappelez-vous, ce matin, elle a dit qu'elle pensait avoir reconnu la personne, mais qu'elle s'était trompée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un mort vous attaquer à Las Vegas, surtout quand il est enterré en Europe.  
- Faites venir notre suspect, nous allons continuer la discussion de ce matin.  
Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, un autre membre de son équipe scientifique le rattrapa et lui annonça un problème grave.

Lara Croft était maintenant assise dans une pièce sombre, ses bras posés sur la table. Elle regardait tour à tour les deux inspecteurs qui se tenait devant elle, tout en sachant qu'il devait y en avoir derrière le miroir sans tain, qui observaient ses moindres gestes. Elle se décida alors à parler la première.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Voyez vous Miss Croft, nous avons mené notre enquête, et nous avons découvert l'identité de votre agresseur : Von Croy ; et nous savons aussi que cette personne est morte il y a à peu près un mois. Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Grissom en sortant des radios de sa farde, nous avons procédé à quelques examens sur le corps.  
Il les étala devant Lara, qui ne parut pas étonnée.  
- Malheureusement, nous allons devoir vous relâcher, faute de corps. Mais nous aimerions tout de même quelques explications.  
- Faute… de corps ? demanda Lara sur un ton hésitant, je ne comprend pas.  
- Eh bien, fit Catherine, le cadavre s'est échappé.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? On est venu voler le corps ?  
- Vous ne nous avez pas bien compris, je pense. La chose s'est enfuie de la morgue, sur ses deux jambes, nous avons vu les vidéos de surveillance.  
- Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que je vous explique ? Je n'y étais pas à ce que je sache !  
- Non, mais nous allons vous dire ce que nous, nous avons découvert : cette créature à un an et demi, et son A.D.N. est celui de Von Croy, mais avec une anomalie ; sans parler de ces radios.  
- Écoutez, vous êtes des scientifiques, ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître incroyable mais…  
- Dites le quand même, fit Grissom en souriant.  
- Si vous y tenez, alors voilà : j'ai déjà rencontré ces créatures, expliqua-t-elle en montrant les radios, mais ils n'avaient pas l'apparence humaine. Ce serait juste la partie du crâne, avec un peu de peau. Ils avaient une force surhumaine, mais j'avais réussi à détruire ce que l'on pourrait appeler le centre de production et la personne qui avait crée ces choses. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas comment celui-là est arrivé, fit-elle en désignant la radio avec dégoût. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me croyez, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant.  
Il y eut un long silence. Lara voyait bien qu'il ne croyait pas trop à son histoire d'usine de monstre, mais pourtant, c'était la vérité.  
- De toute façon, dit Willows, vous êtes libre. Je suppose que vous allez vous lancer à sa poursuite ?  
- Oui, fit-elle en écartant une mèche qui venait de tombait devant ses yeux.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce, et alors que Lara s'en allait, quelqu'un lui saisit le bras : Grissom.  
- Vous oubliez ceci, dit-il en lui donnant un petit sac contenant son arme. Je crois que vous en aurez besoin.  
- Je le pense également. Merci.  
- Puis-je vous demandez où vous comptez les chercher maintenant ? demanda-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes.  
- Vous venez de le faire en me posant la question monsieur Grissom.  
- Effectivement, reconnut-il.  
- Je vais prendre le premier avion pour l'Egypte, mais pas pour le retrouver, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, voyant qu'il allait demander le pourquoi de cette destination. J'y vais pour avoir certaines réponses.  
- Oh ! Eh bien, bonne chance…et… bon voyage, dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
Elle lui sourit, mit ses lunettes de soleil et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. 'Oui, se dit-elle, j'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions.' Elle appela un taxi, monta à bord et lui dit de se rendre à l'aéroport.  
Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais une voiture les suivait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le désert, cette immense étendue de sable qui contenait tant de secret et qui avait mené tant de personnes à leur perte. Elle, Lara Croft, y avait échappé de justesse, et aujourd'hui, elle devait retourner dans ce qu'elle considérait comme un enfer sur Terre. A dos de dromadaire, elle se dirigeait vers un petit village, composé d'une dizaine de cases. A l'entrée, se tenait une femme à la peau sombre, vêtue d'une longue tunique d'un bleu très sombre, et qui s'appuyait sur un grand bâton tordu.

N'avais-je pas dit que tu reviendrais ? demanda la femme à la peau sombre.

Il me semble que oui, répondit Lara en descendant de sa monture, mais cette fois je viens pour des réponses, Putaï, pas pour des soins.

Oui, je sais, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa case, suivi de Lara.

Sur le chemin, des enfants se dirigeaient vers Lara, les bras tendus vers le ciel et poussant des cris de joies, tous se rappelaient le passage de l'aventurière dans leur village, connu de peu de personnes. Une fois dans la case de la shamane, les deux femmes s'assirent en tailleur près d'un feu.

Et Seth ?

Le dieu maléfique gronde toujours dans sa prison de pierre et te maudit chaque jour. Heureusement nos gardiens surveillent de près la porte scellée par l'amulette, il ne risque pas de sortir.

Dieu merci, mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça ; comme je te l'ai dit, fit Lara en changeant de position, je suis là pour…

Je sais, j'ai vu ce qui t'es arrivé, dit-elle en jetant une poudre rouge dans son feu.

De vagues images montraient Lara combattant le faux Von Croy dans le casino de Las Vegas.

Les morts ne reviennent pas pour rien, Lara.

Ce n'était pas un mort, dit-elle sèchement, j'ai déjà croisé ce genre de créatures, mais cette fois, il semblait plus… évolué, plus fort.

Dans le feu, d'autres images montraient Lara, combattant les mutants de l'Atlantide.

Oui, mais tu les as détruit une fois, maintenant le défi est plus grand. C'est tout, fit Putaï en souriant.

Très drôle, mais je ne suis pas ici pour rire avec toi. Pourrais-tu me dire qui les commande, toi qui sais tant de choses ?

Je ne sais pas tout, tout ce que je fais, c'est interprété le passé pour anticiper l'avenir, mais…

Mais quoi ? la coupa Lara.

Une seule personne pourrait t'aider, dit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

Qui donc ?

Je ne sais pas si tu serais prête à affronter cette épreuve, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Qui est-ce ? insista Lara.

Le dieu Thot.

Thot ! Mais voyons, les dieux ont quitté notre monde, à part Seth, bien sûr.

Mais, il y a un moyen. Comme tu le sais, notre tribu est la gardienne des traditions passées ; au cœur du désert, se trouve un temple, où il y a une eau qui te fera tomber dans le sommeil des dieux.

Et ?

Je n'en sais pas plus Lara, personne n'a franchi les pièges qui mènent à cette eau depuis plus de deux cent ans. Ce que je viens de te dire, je le tiens de mon père qui l'a lui-même appris de ses ancêtres.

Au dehors, des voix criaient : 'Putaï ! Putaï !'

Les deux femmes sortirent, main devant les yeux pour se protéger du Soleil qui frappait fort en ce début d'après midi. Putaï regarda en direction des doigts tendus : trois guerriers approchaient.

Seigneur ! Que font-ils ici ?

Qui est-ce ? demanda Lara.

Les gardiens du temple dont je te parlais il y a quelques instants.

Dans la case de Putaï, les gardiens récupéraient. Lara et la shamane les regardaient avec inquiétude. Les gardiens buvaient de l'eau, comme si ils avaient traversé la moitié du Sahara ; Putaï se décida alors à leurs poser des questions.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre poste ?

Nous serions morts si nous étions restés, dit un des gardiens.

On ne combat pas un dieu, dit un autre, avec une once de crainte dans la voix.

Un dieu ? demanda Lara.

Oui, infidèle, cracha le troisième gardien en la regardant avec mépris. Le dieu que tu as libéré puis enfermé est parvenu à s'échapper…

Ils nous est apparu, reprit le second, aussi clair que nous vous voyons ; il lançait des éclairs.

Voyons, Seth est toujours sous la pyramide, ses gardiens n'ont rien signalé d'étrange, dit Putaï, d'un ton calme.

Peut-être, était-ce une hallucination, suggéra Lara.

Le Soleil tape fort, mais il ne nous a jamais joué ce genre de tour, sale infidèle…

Silence ! cria Putaï. N'insulte pas notre invitée !

Notre invitée ! Tout est de sa faute, cria-t-il en la montrant du doigt, elle n'aurait jamais dû découvrir le tombeau de Seth !

Agacée, Lara sortit attendre dehors, mais elle entendait toujours le gardien furieux vociférant contre elle. Après un petit temps, Putaï sortit et regarda Lara, appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés. Elle s'avança vers, son bâton tordu toujours à la main.

Excuse-le Lara, Denua est le seul à n'avoir pas pardonner ton hérésie…

Oh, il n'est sûrement pas le seul, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton cassant, mais les autres n'osent pas parler en ta présence… Cependant, j'aimerais que ce soit lui qui me guide jusqu'au temple.

Vraiment ? demanda Putaï, un peu surprise. Es-tu sure de ta demande ?

Oui, il se trompe à mon sujet, et je veux lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

Bien, alors je vais lui faire part de ta requête.

Elle retourna dans sa case et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard.

Il accepte, annonça Putaï en souriant.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure, qu'ils avançaient dans le désert sur leur monture. Vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche par-dessus sa tenue d'aventure (T-shirt vert et court short marron) pour éviter de brûler au Soleil, Lara s'impatientait et demanda à son compagnon de route, vêtu d'un simple pagne, pour montrer qu'il était un fier guerrier ne craignant rien, pas même la chaleur écrasante :

On y est bientôt ?

Presque, répondit sèchement Denua, encore deux ou trois dunes à traverser.

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte qui menait au temple. Denua fut très étonné parce qu'il vit.

Je ne savais pas que Seth se déplaçait en 4x4, dit-elle à son guide pour se moquer de lui.

Je… je ne comprends, fit-il. Ce véhicule n'était pas là…

Il n'y a surtout jamais eu de Seth ici, le coupa-t-elle. Je pense qu'on a voulu vous éloigner pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le temple.

Que je sois maudit ! cria-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le sable. J'ai failli à ma tâche.

On peut peut-être rattraper l'intrus, vous vous êtes déjà aventuré loin dans la grotte ?

Je… non, je n'ai jamais osé passer la première porte, de peur de me perdre dans les cavernes et d'y mourir.

Eh bien, il faut un début à tout. Suivez moi.

Elle entra alors dans la grotte, suivie de Denua, et fut surprise par la fraîcheur. Elle enleva sa tunique, pris un de ses revolvers dans une main et une torche électrique dans l'autre. Ils descendirent un petit escalier taillé dans la roche et arrivèrent à la première porte, déjà ouverte, que Lara franchit sans hésiter, mais Denua, lui, n'osait pas. Elle se retourna et le regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Alors, vous venez ? Ou je dois prendre votre réaction pour de la peur ou de la lâcheté ? demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

De la lâcheté ! Jamais Denua n'a été autant insulté, cria-t-il en passant la porte. Ne vous croyez pas plus forte parce que vous avez un bâton qui crache la mort et un rayon de Soleil dans vos mains.

Loin de moi cette idée, dit-elle en avançant.

Pendant plus d'une demie heure, ils traversèrent des pièces richement décorées dont les pièges avaient été défaits, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de rester très vigilant, au cas où il resterait une petite surprise.

On ne peut pas dire que notre intrus soit un amateur, il est même très fort ; il y a dans ces pièces, des énigmes rédigées dans des langues et dialectes très peu connus, dit Lara, mais il les a toutes résolus.

Ah, ah, l'intrus te ferait-il peur, Infidèle ?

Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, demanda Lara, et puis je suis sûre que je comprends mieux que vous ce qui est inscrit sur les murs.

Denua ne répondit rien, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Il l'avait vu traduire des passages de textes dont il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre un seul mot. Ils continuèrent de marcher, parfois en descendant des escaliers qui les emmenaient plus profondément dans les entrailles de la Terre. Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans une immense grotte, où se trouvait un lac. Le spectacle était d'une grande beauté : l'eau était d'un bleu profond, par endroit, des stalactites et des stalagmites se rejoignaient… Il n'y avait cependant aucun passage, l'eau paraissait très profonde, et ils ne voyaient pas le fond de la grotte.

Et maintenant ? On retourne sur nos pas ? demanda Denua sur un ton agressif.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une barque, qui devait dater de l'époque des pharaons, surgit de nul part. Lara grimpât à bord, vite rejointe par Denua. Aussitôt, la barque se mit en mouvement. Lara rangea sa torche et profita de la ballade, éclairée par des lumières naturelles d'une incroyable beauté ; Denua, quant à lui, regardait partout, redoutant l'attaque d'un monstre imaginaire. Au bout d'un moment, Lara remarqua que les parois de la grotte devenaient lisses, comme si elles avaient été taillées et remarqua qu'ils s'approchaient d'une arche, menant à un bassin, dont l'eau était d'une clarté incroyable. La barque s'arrêta au bord du bassin, après avoir passé l'arche. Ils descendirent à quai et virent à l'autre bout du bassin un temple magnifique. Les murs étaient lisses comme du verre, et tous les deux mètres étaient suspendues des torches. Lara dégaina ses deux revolvers, n'ayant pas besoin de lumière, et aussi, parce qu'elle craignait qu'une créature surnaturelle surgisse comme elles savaient si bien le faire quand on touchait au but de sa quête.

Restez derrière, conseilla-t-elle à Denua, l'intrus ne doit pas être loin.

Je n'ai pas peur, je vous accompagne.

Comme vous voudrez, dit-elle en avançant.

Ils longèrent les murs dans le silence le plus total, et arrivés devant le temple, ils virent qu'une des portes était ouverte. Lara fit signe à Denua de ne pas bouger, et passa discrètement sa tête par l'ouverture pour jeter un bref coup d'œil. Elle vit un homme, lui tournant le dos, en train de chercher quelque chose sur le mur du fond. Il était vêtu d'une tenue beige et coiffé d'un chapeau.

Restez ici, chuchota-t-elle, il est peut-être dangereux, même si il n'a pas d'armes visibles.

Elle s'avança sans bruit vers l'intrus, qui continuait de tâter le mur.

Les mains sur la tête ! cria Lara. Et on ne bouge plus.

Surpris, l'homme exécuta les ordres de Lara et se retourna.

Luther ! Mais… Que faites-vous ici ?

Apparemment, dit-il de sa voix grave et en la fixant de son œil unique, je cherche la même chose que vous.

Lara entendit un bruit à peine perceptible derrière elle, mais Rouzic ne réagissait pas.

Je suis désolée pour vous, mais j'en ai plus besoin que vous, Luther.

Je ne pense pas, parce que vous m'avez menti.

Menti ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et sur quoi ?

Sur le Dormeur, vous ne l'avez pas détruit, dit-il en baissant les bras, vous l'avez ramené à la vie !

C'est absurde, la salle, dit-elle en se remémorant la scène, a éclaté d'une lumière blanche, et ils étaient reliés par un rayon bleu, Karel hurlait…

Karel ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Eh bien, fit-elle en le visant toujours, c'est un Néphilim, il me l'a dit, et montré.

Qu'avez-vous utilisé sur le Dormeur ? demanda-t-il, surpris par cette révélation.

Le Sanglyphe, pourquoi ?

Idiote, il fallait utiliser le gantelet d'Eckhardt, cria-t-il en sortant un revolver de sa veste. Je vais avoir le regret de vous supprimer Lara, je dois boire cette eau et demander où se cache les Néphilims.

Luther se prépara à tirer, mais Denua surgit derrière lui et l'assomma. Ils le ligotèrent et le réveillèrent en lui jetant une jarre d'eau à la figure. Il avait l'air d'être très en colère.

Je vous le ferais payer Lara, à cause de vous le monde va à sa perte !

Elle réglera la situation, dit Denua d'un ton étrangement calme, comme lorsqu'elle a emprisonné Seth.

Un membre de votre fan-club ?

Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en déchiffrant les hiéroglyphes pour trouver la salle où était cachée l'eau sacrée. Mais il a raison, et puis ma mission et plus importante que la vôtre, vous, vous savez qui est l'ennemi, moi j'ignore son identité.

Peut-être, mais j'ignore où il se trouve, et cela peut représenter des mois de recherches et il sera alors trop tard…

Mais j'ai la priorité, et… ah voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en enfonçant une pierre dans le mur.

Une partie du mur qui se trouvait à sa droite s'ouvrit, révélant une petite salle, ne contenant qu'une fontaine en forme de babouin, une des représentations de Thot, et dont l'eau s'écoulait par sa bouche. Elle vit les regards émerveillés de Rouzic et Denua. 'On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais rien vu' se dit-elle. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, prit une coupe qui se trouvait au pied de la fontaine, et la remplit. Elle but alors l'eau, et quelques secondes après, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Denua se précipita pour la rattraper.

Lara Croft se réveilla, mais elle ne se trouvait plus dans le temple. Elle était allongée sur une plage. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle ; le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était incroyable : sur la plage, des vagues venaient de nulle part, on aurait dit qu'après cinq mètres, la mer disparaissait dans l'obscurité, au dessus d'elle, elle pouvait voir des milliers d'étoiles, et pourtant, il faisait clair comme en plein jour. S'arrachant à sa rêverie, elle se dirigea vers une jungle luxuriante. Après avoir marché une dizaine de mètres, elle arriva dans une clairière, où se tenait quelqu'un, ou plutôt, un dieu. Thot, une tête d'ibis sur un corps humain, se tenait devant elle. Elle s'agenouilla, par respect, mais une voix retentit dans sa tête : 'Relèves toi mon enfant'. Elle obéit au dieu et le regarda.

J'attendais ta visite, et je connais l'objet de ta demande.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre réponse, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Malheureusement, reprit-il en s'avançant vers elle (il la dépassait de deux têtes), je ne peux te répondre.

Mais pourquoi ? Je dois le savoir !

Je ne peux te donner le nom de la personne que tu recherches, car cette dernière n'est pas encore née à ton époque, et cependant tu l'as déjà rencontré.

Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu comprendras en temps voulu ; en attendant, ajouta-t-il en plaçant ses grandes mains sur la tête de Lara, je veux bien te montrer où cette personne se trouve actuellement. Fermes tes yeux.

Une fois ses yeux fermés, Lara vit le temple dans la grotte, puis des images défilèrent, comme si elle se déplaçait à toute vitesse. Elle aperçut les pyramides, traversa la Méditerranée, l'Italie, et à ce moment les images se mirent à ralentir, et elle vit des montagnes défilées sous elle, et niché en haut d'une falaise, elle aperçut un manoir. L'image s'arrêta, puis s'évanouit. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le dieu.

C'est là, dans les Alpes ? demanda-t-elle.

Thot hocha de sa tête animale et recula d'un pas, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et la fixa dans les yeux.

'N'aies pas peur, mon enfant, les dieux veillent sur toi et te regardent avec attention depuis ta victoire sur Seth le Maléfique, et ils sont fiers de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas des Néphilims, ils sont encore trop faibles pour inquiéter l'humanité. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant, et n'oublie pas, les dieux sont avec toi.'

Tout se mit alors à tourner autour de Lara…

…et elle se réveilla, dans les bras de Denua.

Tu te sens bien, fier guerrier ? dit-elle en se dégageant.

Vous l'avez vu ? demanda-t-il, en ignorant sa remarque. Le dieu Thot ?

Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Il vous a dévoilé l'ennemi de l'ombre ?

Pas vraiment, dit-elle après avoir hésité à répondre.

Luther entra alors dans une colère noire.

Pauvre incapable ! Même pas foutu d'obtenir une réponse. Tout est perdu ! Les Néphilims vont envahir le monde….

Alors qu'il continuait de lui crier dessus, Lara s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit.

Du calme, petit père. Pour votre information, Luther, Thot m'a affirmé que les Néphilims n'étaient pas encore une menace. Donc, vous aurez tout le temps de faire des recherches pour découvrir où ils se terrent. Quant à moi, je dois résoudre une crise plus proche, et croyez moi, si j'échoue, j'ai bien l'impression que même les Néphilims seraient en difficulté.

Elle se releva et ils repartirent, dans le sens inverse, accompagnés de Luther, toujours ligoté au cas où il deviendrait difficile. De retour à l'air libre, ils laissèrent Rouzic dans sa jeep et reprirent leurs dromadaires. Sur le chemin, Denua s'excusa pour son attitude passée et la remercia de l'avoir pris comme compagnon de voyage, ce qui lui avait permis de voir 'l'Infidèle' sous un autre angle, celui d'une femme courageuse et pleine de ressources et de connaissances, qui ne voulait que le bien de l'humanité. Par contre il s'avoua ne pas avoir compris pourquoi Seth leur était apparu, et Lara lui expliqua le mystérieux pouvoir de Luther Rouzic, qui pouvait matérialiser les peurs de chacun. A un moment, ils se séparèrent, Denua rejoignant son village, et Lara la ville, où elle allait prendre un ticket d'avion pour rejoindre l'Italie, et se rendre dans les Alpes, où vivait la personne à l'origine de sa nouvelle aventure, alors qu'elle avait espéré un peu de repos bien mérité, après l'affaire Eckhardt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Vêtue d'une combinaison de camouflage marron, et sa queue de cheval ramenée en un chignon pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements, Lara Croft escaladait la paroi rocheuse. Elle allait bientôt atteindre un des balcons du manoir où se trouvait la personne qui avait ramené Von Croy sous un aspect horrible. Tout en escaladant, elle essayait de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler cette personne, un savant fou chauve, secondé par un gnome bossu ; cela la fit sourire. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à un mètre du balcon et elle entendit des voix. Des gardes.

… et elle me dit 'va te faire voir pauvre truffe'.

J'y crois pas, cette fille est vraiment trop conne, je me demande pourquoi t'es resté si longtemps avec elle.

Ben, en fait, je…

_Jimmy, viens au premier, on a besoin de ton aide. Terminé._

Ok, j'arrive, terminé. Bon je te laisse, on a besoin de moi.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et une porte qu'on referme. Il restait un garde. Lara jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et vit que le garde lui tournait le dos. Elle grimpa sur le balcon sans faire de bruit, et l'assomma. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit une grande armoire dans la pièce, elle alla alors chercher le corps inerte du garde, le bâillonna avec un chiffon, attacha ses mains et ses pieds avec d'autres et l'enferma dans l'armoire, dont elle prit la clé, pour aller la jeter dehors. Elle se mit à fouiller l'étage, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que quelques meubles recouverts de draps, apparemment, la personne qui vivait ici, comptait déménager.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, Lara entendit des voix qui venait du deuxième étage et qui descendait dans sa direction. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher, qu'une femme et un garde atteignaient le palier. Elle essaya d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient et remarqua que la femme avait un accent russe.

Vous avez tout chargé dans le camion ?

Pas encore, il reste quelques caisses, répondit le garde.

Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, elle m'attend à son jet privé, et elle n'est pas de bonne humeur.

Vous ne nous accompagnez pas en Australie ?

Non, elle a une petite histoire à régler au Pérou, dit-elle.

Encore ! Mais je croyais que Gunderson…

Nous devons aller réparer l'erreur de Marten, le coupa-t-elle. Maintenant, je vais attendre à la voiture, que vous ayez tout chargé, nous partirons en même temps.

Elle descendit alors au rez-de-chaussée, et le garde remonta au second. Lara sortit de sa cachette et suivit le garde. Que pouvaient-ils déménager ? Des documents ? Et pourquoi si loin, pourquoi en Australie ? Et pourquoi cette femme devait se rendre au Pérou avec l'ennemie de l'ombre ? Pour réparer quelle erreur ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Elle réalisa alors, qu'en réfléchissant à tout cela, elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa discrétion, et que le garde qu'elle suivait, n'était maintenant plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, mais le parquet fit un craquement. Le garde se retourna, et la vit. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et fit tomber le garde. Il saisit son arme, mais Lara lui agrippa le bras, qu'elle tordit, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son pistolet. Elle ramassa l'arme et l'assomma avec.

Elle vit qu'il y avait de grandes caisses dans la pièce, elle s'approcha de la plus grande et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des œuvres d'art, des bouquins, rien qu'elle ne jugea bien intéressant, mais son attention fut attiré par une carte du Pérou, qui était encadrée. Elle la sortit de la caisse et la regarda attentivement. Elle vit qu'un cercle avait été tracé à un endroit, si sa mémoire ne la trompait pas, où ne se trouvait rien, à part la jungle. Elle remarqua dans la caisse, qu'il y avait une petite farde où il était écrit le mot Pérou, elle la prit et l'ouvrit. La farde contenait des photos aériennes et topographiques de la jungle et elle distingua la forme de ce qui pourrait être une pyramide. Elle fit alors le lien avec la carte et comprit que son ennemie avait découvert une pyramide dans une région où peu de personne s'aventurait, et c'est sûrement là qu'elle allait se rendre avec la russe. Elle nota les coordonnées de la pyramide dans un carnet, qu'elle rangea ensuite dans son sac à dos. Ensuite, elle plaça un mouchard dans un des vases en porcelaine, et referma la caisse. Elle entendit alors la russe qui criait. Les voix lui parvenaient d'une fenêtre ouverte dont elle s'approcha.

Bon sang, mais que fait-il ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. A-t-il répondu, Jimmy ?

Non, Miss Aramov, sa radio doit être morte, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Lara eut un bref moment de panique, elle n'avait pas caché le corps et un garde arrivait. Elle trouva alors une solution. Elle remis l'arme dans le holster de son propriétaire et lui renversa la caisse qu'elle avait ouverte, sur lui. Elle se cacha dans un placard quand le garde arriva.

Miss Aramov, dit-il dans sa radio, j'ai trouvé Henri, une caisse lui est tombée dessus, il est dans les pommes. Terminé.

_Mais comment est-ce possible d'être aussi incompétent, si vous travailliez pour moi, je vous aurais tous fait fusillé et remplacé par des professionnels. Où est-ce que Marten a bien pu vous trouver ? Dans un bar ? J'envois cinq hommes pour finir de charger les caisses. Terminé._

Pendant que Jimmy essayait de dégager Henri, Lara en profita pour sortir et se dirigea au premier, où elle évita de se faire repérer par les hommes, puis alla au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se cacha derrière une colonne et aperçut la russe appuyée contre une limousine. Il y avait une autre voiture, et le camion où des gardes chargeaient des caisses. Il y avait trop de monde pour tenter quoi que ce soit, et elle décida d'attendre qu'ils partent tous. Une demi heure plus tard, elle était seule, enfermée dans le manoir. Elle prit son portable et appela Winston, pour qu'il lui réserve une place dans le premier avion à destination du Pérou, elle n'avait qu'à aller récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel. Comme à son habitude, Winston s'inquiéta pour elle et lui signala que son neveu était arrivé, ce à quoi Lara lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne pour le lui présenter, et qu'elle n'avait pas de date précise. Elle raccrocha et quitta le manoir.

Pendant ce temps, la limousine descendait de la route, suivie du camion. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'aéroport. Dans la limousine, Mara Aramov était en conversation au téléphone.

Oui, elle était là, je l'ai vu en train de se cacher.

_Et elle, elle vous a vu ?_

Non, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle a neutralisé deux des hommes de Gunderson.

_Deux ?_

Oui, elle a maquillé l'un en accident et l'autre on ne l'a pas trouvé. J'ai conseillé aux autres de l'oublier.

_Bien, a-t-elle trouvé la carte ?_ demanda l'autre femme d'un ton impatient.

Bien sur, dit Aramov. J'avais placé une caméra miniature dans la pièce. Elle a très vite fait le lien entre la carte et les photos. Elle a noté les coordonnées. Elle nous rejoindra au Pérou.

_Comme je l'avais prévu. C'est une femme très intelligente, mais elle se fie plus à son instinct. Elle ne se doute pas qu'elle fonce dans mon piège._

Et Marten ?

_Il obéit aux ordres, je lui ai demandé de dégager l'entrée de la pyramide._

Vous savez, je le connais bien, il n'est pas toujours très fiable.

_Je sais, et en plus il n'est pas toujours compétent, mais pour l'instant, il a son utilité. Il n'en sait pas suffisamment mais il faudra peut-être l'éliminer s'il devient gênant._

Et pour l'Australie ? demanda Mara.

_Le complexe est prêt, il ne nous manque que la seconde partie de l'œil du monde. Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Je vous attends_.

Nous arrivons bientôt, nous serons là dans un quart d'heure. A tout de suite, dit-elle, puis elle raccrocha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Lara attendait Césario Cortés dans le hall de l'aéroport, et elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu l'ombre de son ami. Elle se décida à sortir sur le parking, pour voir si il arrivait. Rien. Elle sortit son portable de sa veste, et composa le numéro de Cortés. Pas de réponse. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de Césario. Une fois arrivée dans le quartier un peu miteux où vivait Cortés, Lara aperçut plusieurs voitures de police. Le taxi la déposa à une quinzaine de mètre de la première voiture. Elle s'avança vers la porte de Césario, sa longue veste brune flottant derrière elle. Elle vit qu'un périmètre de sécurité avait été installé, et un agent de police se dirigea vers elle.

Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif.

J'avais rendez-vous avec un ami à l'aéroport, Césario Cortés.

Oh… je suis désolé de vous apprendre cela, mais votre ami est mort, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Quoi ?... Comment ?... Mais, c'est impossible ! bafouilla-t-elle sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur.

Je suis désolé Miss, répéta-t-il.

Je… je voudrais le voir… si cela ne vous dérange pas, demanda-t-elle, troublée.

Attendez ici, dit-il après avoir réfléchi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il s'éloigna et Lara se laissa glisser sur le sol, son dos appuyé au mur. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Que se passait-il ? Tous ses amis mouraient, portait-elle malchance ? Suis-je la prochaine ? Toutes ces questions traversaient sa tête, et elle avait peur. Qui lui voulait du mal au point de s'acharner sur elle et ses amis ?

En voyant l'agent de police revenir vers elle, elle se releva et essuya ses larmes. On l'autorisait à voir le corps. Tout en ouvrant la porte, l'agent lui expliqua que le corps n'avait pas encore été déplacé. Ils entrèrent et Lara le vit, couché sur le ventre, baignant dans son sang. Elle pouvait voir l'impact de trois balles dans le dos, et une à l'arrière de la tête. Celle qui avait dû mettre fin à ses souffrances. Les ambulanciers entrèrent à leur tour et retournèrent le corps pour le mettre sur le brancard. Lara vit une expression de peur, figée sur le visage de son ami. Un autre policier arriva, il sortait du bureau de Cortés.

Eduardo, tu peux venir un instant ? Et amène la dame avec toi, dit-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda l'agent en entrant dans le bureau, suivi de Lara.

Ce gars était parano, regardes, fit-il en montrant le bureau, rempli d'écran vidéo. La maison est remplie de caméra.

Alors, l'assassin a été filmé ? demanda Lara.

Sans doute, attendez un instant, dit-il en commençant à chercher.

Au bout d'un quart de recherche, il trouva le passage :_ Césario était assis sur une chaise, en train de lire son journal_, _quant quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Il se leva, disparu du champ de la caméra et réapparu, accompagné par une femme. _La femme qu'elle avait aperçue dans le Manoir. La russe. _Césario se rassit et la regarda, d'un air terrifié._

_Que voulez-vous Mara ?_

_Vous le savez très bien, Cortés. Et vous savez aussi que vous n'avez pas le choix, fit-elle._

_Je… ne peux pas… lui faire ça, c'est… c'est mon amie… je… je ne pourrai jamais, marmonna-t-il._

_Alors, vous allez subir le même sort qu'elle, dit-elle en sortant un pistolet avec silencieux de sa veste._

_Vous ne pouvez pas, fit-il sur un ton plus sûr._

_Et qui m'en empêcherait ? demanda-t-elle._

_Moi. Si jamais vous me tuiez, Fabio révèlera tout de l'affaire, dit-il en montrant le journal. Ils en parlent. Vous savez, ces disparitions de nouveaux-nés un peu partout dans le monde ne passent pas inaperçu. Si mon collègue n'a pas de nouvelles de moi régulièrement, il dévoilera tout à la presse. Document à l'appui._

_A sa grande surprise, Mara éclata de rire._

_- Je ne crois pas que Fabio Hernandez puisse divulguer quoi que ce soit là où il est._

_D'ailleurs, il ne parlera plus jamais. Et nous avons récupéré tous les fichiers. Tous._

_Césario commença à paniquer. Il se leva et poussa la table vers Mara, mais cette dernière l'évita. Cortés se dirigea vers une porte, mais il s'écroula. Aramov s'approcha du corps et tira une balle dans son crâne. Il était mort. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire et trouva un dossier. Elle rangea son pistolet, et soudain, il y eut une sonnerie. Elle sortit son portable et décrocha._

… _Oui, il a eu son compte… Il voulait nous faire chanter… Oui, j'ai récupéré les dossiers… Son collègue ? Il est entrain de nourrir les poissons… Je vous rejoins au point de rendez-vous… A bientôt._

_Elle raccrocha, et plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle regarda la caméra, et fit un signe d'au revoir. _

L'agent arrêta la cassette lorsque Mara Aramov disparut de l'écran. Il y eut un silence pesant. Que se passait-il ? D'où Césario connaissait cette femme ? Des questions supplémentaires s'ajoutaient à une liste déjà trop longue. Elle se tourna vers les agents de police qui discutaient entre eux. Ils virent qu'elle les observait et se turent. Celui qui lui avait permis d'entrer, Eduardo, prit la parole.

Vous avez déjà vu cette femme ?

Non, jamais, mentit-elle.

C'est une femme très dangereuse. Elle se nomme Mara Aramov, elle est recherchée par Interpol. C'est une tueuse à gages et on lui connaît une liste de quatorze victimes, bien sûr, il y en a certainement plus.

Mais, que faisait-elle ici ? Et cette histoire de nouveaux-nés qui…

C'est confidentiel, la coupa-t-il.

Pourtant, je me rappelle avoir lu un article sur des faits similaires en Angleterre, rétorqua-t-elle.

Oui, mais ici, vous n'êtes pas en Angleterre, vous êtes au Pérou. Et pourquoi veniez-vous voir monsieur Cortés ?

Il devait me conduire à un site archéologique.

Où ?

C'est un interrogatoire ? Je vous signale que je n'ai rien avoir avec ce meurtre, j'attendais Césario à l'aéroport. Et puis, vous avez votre coupable, sur la vidéo.

Vous avez raison, dit-il en lui souriant, vous pouvez partir. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous savez où est la sortie. De plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une touriste. Au revoir Miss.

Elle ramassa son sac, et sortit, sans les saluer. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve cette femme, Mara Aramov, pour venger son ami. Et cette histoire de nouveaux-nés qui disparaissent, un trafic d'enfants ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Césario avait découvert des choses, ou bien pire… il avait participé à ces rapts. Le connaissant, il avait dû y participer de manière indirecte, et puis son physique grassouillet n'était pas une aide. Elle en avait fait les frais, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais, cela ne faisait rien, elle allait le venger, tout comme elle avait vengé Von Croy.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle roulait dans la jungle, avec la jeep qu'elle avait louée. Elle vérifia une fois encore les coordonnées de la pyramide, pour être sûre de rouler dans la bonne direction. Si ces calculs étaient exacts, elle devrait y arriver dans l'heure. Durant la dernière demi heure, elle fut attaquée. Venant de nulle part, une boule rouge explosa sur la jeep, qui se renversa sur le côté. Lara parvint à s'extirper du véhicule, attrapa son sac et en sortit les deux Uzis qu'elle avait due acheter, ses armes ayant été confisquées à la douane. Une voix retentit alors dans la jungle.

Bonjour Lara, comme on se retrouve.

Elle reconnut la voix de Von Croy, ou en l'occurrence, celle de son clone mutant. Elle avait beau regarder partout, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle se décida alors à courir vers la pyramide, où elle pourrait se cacher. Mais, elle avait à peine fait cinq mètres, que des sphères rouges filaient vers elle. Elle les évita et se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle l'avait vu. Il était là, sur une branche, deux arbres plus loin. Lara lança une pierre dans les fougères, et il réagit immédiatement, en envoyant une salve de sphères. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il regardait dans la mauvaise direction. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se mit à tirer. Elle le toucha, mais il fit un bond vers elle et la poussa sur le sol. Elle se releva et se remit à tirer, en visant la tête. Et ce qu'elle vit alors lui donna envie de vomir. Des morceaux du visage tombaient, révélant le véritable faciès du mutant. Mais elle ne devait pas relâcher son attention, car elle devait éviter les projectiles envoyés par son adversaire. Et après cinq minutes d'un combat acharné, le mutant explosa. Lara attendit un peu et alla voir les restes, pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Après vérification, elle reprit son chemin.

Au pied de la pyramide, il y avait un petit campement. Trois jeeps et quelques tentes, mais aucun être vivant en vue. Elle s'avança prudemment, craignant une embuscade, mais rien ne vint. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'entrée, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, l'intérieur de la pyramide était composé d'une pierre noire, un peu comme du marbre, mais c'était impossible, pas dans cette région. De plus, il faisait clair comme en plein jour et elle ne distinguait pas de source lumineuse. Ceux qui avaient construit cet édifice n'étaient sûrement pas les Aztèques ou les Mayas. Mais alors qui ? Elle évoluait dans des pièces somptueuses, remplies d'instruments et de meubles, en cherchant ce qui pouvait intéresser son ennemie mystère pour qu'elle note les coordonnées de la pyramide. Bien que la pyramide en elle-même est un motif suffisant.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, le campement reprenait vie. Gunderson et ses hommes sortirent de la forêt. Marten s'essuya le front, dégoulinant de sueur. Il détestait la chaleur. Il prit son talkie-walkie.

Madame ? Ici Gunderson, elle est entrée.

_Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que votre incompétence face échouer mon plan._

J'en suis certain, je l'ai vu, dit-il, vexé par la remarque.

_Alors c'est parfait._

Que devons nous faire maintenant ?

_Vous allez vous rendre au point de rendez-vous, et n'oubliez pas, laissez lui une jeep._

Bien Madame. Gunderson, terminé.

Il rangea ses affaires et ordonna de lever le camp.

Lara Croft, elle, continuait toujours son exploration de la pyramide. Elle était en train de monter des escaliers, et elle arriva dans une salle immense. Il y avait dix colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvaient trois trônes en or, et devant,… non, elle devait rêver, c'était impossible, à moins que… qu'on lui ait tendu un piège… et pourtant cela expliquait beaucoup de choses… Elle trouvait qu'elle s'en était sortie assez facilement du Manoir, et les indices pour arriver jusqu'ici aussi elle les avait trouvé facilement, trop peut-être. Elle regarda alors la petite colonne métallique en face des trônes, où se trouvait l'Iris, celle qui avait été volée à VCI. Elle s'approcha de la colonne, ouvrit son sac et tendit sa main pour récupérer l'Iris. Elle entendit alors des bruit de pas derrière elle, de talons, et elle se retourna, un Uzi en main.

Vous ! Mais, c'est impossible ! s'écria-t-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

C'était impossible, elle devrait être morte, et pourtant elle se tenait là, devant elle, vêtue d'un tailleur avec pantalon de couleur blanc crème. La seule chose qui avait changé en elle, c'était ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient maintenant sur les épaules. Elle avait toujours son regard glacial, d'un bleu intense.

Vous revoilà, dit-elle.

Comme vous, répondit Lara en continuant de la viser. Sauf que vous devriez être morte, je vous ai tué.

Allons, allons Lara, j'ai moi-même cru à votre mort en Egypte, pourtant je ne me suis même pas étonnée lorsque j'ai appris que vous aviez survécu et que vous étiez revenu à la vie active.

Pour ce qui est d'être revenu à la vie active, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Les circonstances n'ont pas jouées en ma faveur, Natla.

Ravie que vous vous rappeliez de mon nom, Lara, fit-elle en s'approchant un peu. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence pendant toutes ces années, non ?

A vrai dire, je pensais vous avoir tué, donc, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une carte des Enfers où vous me diriez que vous étiez bien arrivée.

Très drôle… mais, je vais quand même vous donner quelques explications, dit-elle en écartant une de ses mèches blondes et en s'appuyant sur une des colonnes d'or de la salle. Vous aviez dû me croire morte une première fois, lorsque je suis tombée dans la tour de la pyramide, heureusement, un de mes mutants volants m'a rattrapé. Je suis alors allé dans une salle de création spéciale, et j'ai pris de l'A.D.N. de la créature qui m'accompagnait et du mien. Grâce à quelques manipulations, j'ai réussi à créer un clone mutant de moi-même avant que vous ne détruisiez le Scion, et je lui ai ordonné d'allé vous tuer, et je me suis enfuie. Avant d'entrer dans la pyramide, j'avais fait demander un hélico, ''au cas où''. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je vous avais laissé mon yacht, on ne sait jamais, si vous parveniez à vous enfuir, je pourrais toujours utiliser vos services. A partir de ce moment, j'ai suivi vos moindres faits et gestes.

Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué, en même temps, quand on pense avoir tué une psychopathe, on ne s'en soucie plus.

J'ai alors découvert un document, continua-t-elle, comme si Lara ne l'avait pas interrompu, qui allait me permettre de reprendre le contrôle. Naturellement, j'avais besoin de vous, ce document n'était pas complet… Toutes ces fois où vous avez failli mourir… j'ai cru que tout était perdu, et puis, il y a eu l'Egypte. Votre ''mort'' a fait le tour du monde, et j'étais très attristée, à ma manière bien sûr. Mais, il y avait cet archéologue autrichien qui s'obstinait à vouloir retrouver votre corps… je me suis renseignée sur lui, c'était votre mentor, alors j'ai eu une idée… Le soir où il a annoncé que votre corps était introuvable, et donc, qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir que vous soyez en vie, je suis allé le voir avec mon document. Il était tout excité. Il avait l'air de connaître l'Iris, et il m'a avoué que vous en possédiez une. Il est parti une heure plus tard, il faisait des recherches intensives, me tenait au courant du moindre indice, mais sa mission fut un échec, il n'arrivait pas à découvrir l'emplacement exact et…

C'est à cause de vous ! s'écria Lara. Tout est de votre faute alors. Vous êtes responsable de sa mort !

Oui, c'était la faute de Natla. Si elle n'avait pas incité Werner à quitter l'Egypte en mettant sous son nez des documents sur l'existence d'une seconde Iris, il ne serait pas mort. Lara se serait réconciliée avec lui, il l'aurait sans doute découverte dans le village de Putaï, en élargissant ses recherches. Mais non, à la place, il avait poursuivi une quête qui l'avait toujours obsédé, abandonnant son élève à son sort. Lara sentit alors monter en elle, une haine incroyable pour Natla. Elle tira, mais Natla parvint à se cacher derrière la colonne contre laquelle elle s'appuyait.

Arrêtez ! hurla Jacqueline Natla. Il y a un moyen de le ramener à la vie.

Non, merci, on me l'a déjà faite celle-là.

Je ne rigole pas, fit-elle. Tihocan et Qualopec l'ignoraient, mais ce qu'ils appelaient l'Oeil du Monde, était en fait une invention futuriste qui permet de voyager dans le temps. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment évolués pour en exploiter le maximum.

N'essayez pas de m'embobiner avec vos salades Natla. Je ne marche plus dans vos combines !

C'est comme vous voulez, Miss Croft.

Lara entendit une porte se refermer. Elle fit le tour de la colonne. Natla avait disparue, et il n'y avait aucun passage. Elle rengaina son Uzi et se mit à tâtonner la colonne. Après deux minutes de recherches, il y eut un déclic, et un panneau coulissa. A l'intérieur, un escalier montait. Lara s'engouffra dans le passage et gravit les marches par deux, pour rattraper Natla et lui régler son compte. Elle arriva au sommet de l'édifice et vit un hélicoptère en vol stationnaire. Une porte de l'engin coulissa, et Aramov apparut, au côté de Natla. Alors qu'elle dégainait, elle sentit une douleur dans la jambe. Une fléchette. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'Aramov lui jetait une pierre. Elle l'évita, alors que l'hélico prenait la fuite. Elle remarqua qu'un papier était attaché à la pierre. Elle prit et lut ce qui y était écrit : ''Il vous reste quelques jours à vivre''. Elle récupéra la fléchette et vit qu'il restait un peu de liquide. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Toujours vêtue de son long manteau marron, Lara avançait dans les couloirs de VCI, à la recherche de Zip. Elle le trouva dans un laboratoire, en compagnie du vieil homme et de plusieurs scientifiques. Zip la regarda, surpris de la voir surgir ainsi et se diriger vers lui, une petite boîte à la main, qu'elle lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit la fléchette et le mot, qu'il lut. Il s'approcha du scientifique le plus proche et lui donna la fléchette pour analyse. Lara se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui demanda de la conduire là où il avait caché l'Iris. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur le plus grand, et une fois à l'intérieur, il ouvrit un panneau dissimulé et tapa un code sur le clavier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre, mais une fois arrivé au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, il continua sa descente. Après quelques secondes, il stoppa brusquement. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense salon, luxueusement décoré d'œuvres d'art en tout genre. La première fois qu'elle était venue dans cette pièce pour cacher l'Iris, elle était restée ébahie devant tant de beauté. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Werner capable d'un tel raffinement, surtout quand on savait ce qui se trouvait au dessus, des étages et des étages de laboratoires, de bureaux, de pièces sans chaleur humaine,… Ce lieu paraissait si irréel, même à New York.

Le vieil homme s'avança dans l'ancienne tanière de Von Croy, vers un tableau représentant les dieux grecs. Il le fit pivoter et appuya sa main sur un détecteur. Une fois l'identité confirmée, un pan du mur recula de cinquante centimètres et coulissa sur le côté. Ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce plus petite, où se trouvait une porte ronde en métal. Le vieil homme plaça son visage au centre du cercle, et un rayon balaya son œil, pour un contrôle rétinien. Le cercle se divisa en deux, et chaque partie s'écarta. L'Iris était là, reposant sur un socle, baignant dans une lumière bleutée. Il tapa un code sur le clavier à la base du socle, et la lumière s'éteignit et une voix féminine annonça ''Système de sécurité désactivée''. Lara s'empara de l'Iris et retourna dans le salon. Elle ramassa son sac, qu'elle avait déposé sur un fauteuil, et en sortit l'autre Iris. Le vieil homme étouffa une exclamation de stupeur.

Ca alors ! fit-il.

Oui, j'ai réussi à le récupérer.

Et elle lui raconta ce qui c'était passé, le retour de Natla,…

Donc, elle vous avez attiré dans un piège, dans le but de vous empoisonner ?

Apparemment, mais en s'enfuyant, elle a oublié ça, dit-elle en montrant l'Iris. Mais maintenant, voyons ce que peut faire cet objet, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle approcha les deux partie l'une de l'autre, et soudain, les parties intérieures qui tournaient sans cesse, s'immobilisèrent, de façon à pouvoir assembler les deux parties correctement. Ce que Lara Croft fit. Elle eut alors un flash, une vision.

Elle voyait un laboratoire, d'une blancheur éclatante. Sous une cloche de verre, se trouvait l'Œil du Monde. Une porte s'ouvrit et trois gardes étrangement vêtus entrèrent. Ils escortaient une jeune femme, qui semblait n'avoir pas vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un complexe chignon, et elle était habillée d'une jupe noire, d'une chemise et une blouse blanche. Ce devait être une scientifique. Finalement, un homme vêtu de rouge entra et s'installa à un bureau.

Mademoiselle, dit-il, je viens vous annoncer la décision de la Cour Suprême.

Il tira une enveloppe de sa poche, et en lut le contenu.

''Nous condamnons l'accusée, mademoiselle Jacqueline Natla, née le 2 septembre 2123, à la peine de mort, pour avoir assassiné avec préméditation, son mentor, le professeur Hendrik Moyers, chef du projet SHWP264733, et pour avoir tenté de se servir du projet en question à des fins néfastes et extrêmement dangereuses pour l'humanité toute entière.'' Acceptez-vous la sentence ? demanda-t-il.

Comme si j'avais le choix, répondit-elle sèchement.

Un des gardes la frappa au ventre, et alors qu'il allait recommencer, le juge leva sa main et le garde s'arrêta.

Répondez par oui ou non.

Natla le fixa de ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, et tout se passa en un éclair. Elle arracha l'arme du garde le plus proche et l'abattit. Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, ils s'effondrèrent, morts. Le juge tenta de s'enfuir, mais Natla lui tira une balle dans la jambe. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Elle alla verrouiller la porte, et ensuite elle attacha le juge au siège. Il la fixa, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

Jacqueline, ma fille chérie, n'aggrave pas ta situation, l'implora-t-il, ils pensaient te faire subir un sort pire que la mort, j'avais réussi à les convaincre de ne pas…

Depuis quand te soucies-tu de mon sort ''père'' ? demanda-t-elle en sortant une bombe d'un tiroir. Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour ta carrière, même après la mort de maman. La situation actuelle t'étonne ?

Voyons, Jacquie chérie…

Réponds par oui ou par non, le coupa-t-elle sur un ton cassant, tout en réglant le minuteur.

Ne fais pas ça, gémit-il.

Bien, il te reste une minute trente à vivre.

Ils te retrouveront, cria-t-il, paniqué. Où que tu ailles !

Cela m'étonnerait fortement. Le projet SHWP264733 est unique en son genre, et j'ai pris soin de détruire les plans avant mon arrestation.

Natla se dirigea vers l'Oeil du Monde et le plaça sur une plaque métallique, où étaient gravées d'étranges inscriptions. La plaque était reliée à un clavier, et elle tapa une série de codes. Elle regarda son père, une dernière fois, avec dégoût. Elle mit ses mains sur la sphère, et disparut avec.

Cinq secondes plus tard, le laboratoire explosait.

Natla, quant à elle, atterrit sur le sol, dans un autre lieu, une autre époque. Elle tenait toujours la sphère entre ses mains. Elle était dans une sorte de verger, mais il était entouré d'une muraille dorée. Elle se releva et vit deux jeunes gens accourir vers elle. Ils étaient vêtus d'une toge. L'un était blond avec des yeux marrons et l'autre était châtain avec des yeux bleus. Ils l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à un banc de pierre, où ils la firent s'asseoir.

Tout va bien ? demanda le châtain.

Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ?

Vous ne devez pas être de la région, je suis le prince Tihocan, répondit le châtain, et voici mon frère Qualopec, ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt l'autre homme. Et vous êtes au royaume d'Atlantide.

L'Atlantide ? Ca alors, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Vous êtes bien étrangement vêtue, fit Qualopec, en regardant sa blouse. D'où venez-vous ?

Eh bien, je viens de loin.

Grâce à ceci ? demanda-t-il en montrant le projet SHWP264733.

Oui, cela m'a permis de voyager dans le… jusqu'ici.

Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Tihocan.

Natla, et je suis la fille d'un roi dont le royaume vient d'être dévasté, mentit-elle. Cet objet m'a permis d'échapper à une mort certaine. Je suis l'unique survivante.

Venez avec nous au palais, dit Tihocan, nous allons voir si vous n'êtes pas blessée. Et nous vous présenterons à notre père, il adore voyager, mais nous tenons à garder notre civilisation secrète pour éviter les guerres qui divisent les peuples.

Je comprends.

Père adore discuter avec les voyageurs quand il en a l'occasion, mais c'est si rare de voir des étrangers sur nos terres, fit Qualopec.

D'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi ravissants que vous, la complimenta Tihocan.

Natla rougit légèrement pendant qu'ils passaient devant une immense pyramide en or.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

La pyramide de la création, répondit rapidement Tihocan, sous le regard menaçant de son frère.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de Natla.

Lara Croft se réveilla. Elle était toujours dans le salon, mais allongée sur un divan. Le vieil homme la regardait, heureux de la voir bouger.

Tout va bien, Miss ?

Oui, je… j'ai eu une sorte de vision…

Une vision ? De quel genre ?

Sur les origines de l'Oeil du Monde.

Ah ! Et alors ?

Il vient du futur.

Du… futur ? Vous êtes sure que tout va bien Lara ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

Donc, Natla est une exilée du futur.

Pas vraiment. En fait elle a été condamnée à mort, et pour s'échapper, elle a utilisé l'objet mis au point avec son mentor, et s'est retrouvée dans le passé. Mais là, elle a tenté de prendre le pouvoir et a aussi été condamnée, mais pas à mort. Elle avait été emprisonnée dans une cellule de glace pour l'éternité, mais…

Elle a réussit à s'en échapper, finit-il.

Oui, mais pas depuis très longtemps, une dizaine d'année sans doute. Et elle a retenté de prendre le pouvoir. Mais elle a encore échoué et a réussi à s'enfuir.

C'est une femme coriace.

Effectivement. Mais pourquoi veut-elle l'Iris, enfin l'Oeil du Monde ? Nous ne sommes pas assez évolué technologiquement pour qu'elle puisse en tirer un profit maximum.

Elle fut interrompue dans son raisonnement par son GSM. Elle décrocha. C'était Zip. Elle écouta et raccrocha.

Que voulait-il ? demanda le vieil homme.

Il a les résultats de la fléchette, fit Lara.

Et ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?

Pas du tout. C'était de l'eau sucrée.

De l'eau sucrée ? Mais pourquoi vous avoir fait croire que vous étiez empoisonnée ? C'est absurde.

Je sais, mais je crois que depuis le début, je me fais mener en bateau, comme si je n'étais qu'un instrument et…

Soudain, l'ascenseur sonna.

Vous l'avez appelé ? demanda en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

Non. Je ne comprends pas.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent.


End file.
